Prince of Demons
by Castor49
Summary: Harry finds out some things about his past in the summer between his fourth and fifth years that leads him to reconsider his alliances.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry finds out some things about his past in the summer between his fourth and fifth years that leads him to reconsider his alliances.

A/N: I will begin with telling you that this story is completed and you will get the whole thing, so no worries about that. I will also tell you that Harry wound suddenly see the wrongs of his actions and go back to the light side, I hate those stories. On the other hand the dark isn't quite as dark as in the books. Anyway that's all from me for now. Hope you enjoy the story.

PS. The parings in this story is Draco/Harry, Sirius/Remus, Tom (Voldemort)/Snape, Narcissa/Lucius.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed in his room at 4 Privet Drive. He sat with his knees drawn up to his body exhausted after the chores his aunt and uncle had had him do that day. Harry had only been home from school for a few days but already he hated it and wished for nothing else but to be able to leave and never come back. His head shot up when he heard a loud bang coming from downstairs. The bang was soon followed by his aunt screaming and the two words Harry hated the most in the world. 

"Avada Kedavra!" the silence was deafening for a moment before it was broken by someone walking up the stairs, someone who didn't know which steps to jump in order for the stairs not to squeak. Harry wished he had his wand. Unfortunately it was locked with the rest of his things in the cupboard under the stairs. All he could do was sit in the corner of his bed with his knees drawn to his chest and pray for his life. The memories of Cedric's death only a few weeks earlier assaulted his mind and he wondered if the same fate was to befall him as it had Cedric and his aunt and most likely his uncle and cousin. He tried to think of something he could do. Jump out the window? Fight with what he had, even if it only was his fists? He wanted to do something, anything, but was paralyzed as he listened to the steps coming closer to his door. He still hadn't moved as he watched the handle on his bedroom door twist and the door slowly being pushed opened. The door opened too slowly for it to be anyone who belonged in the house and still Harry couldn't move. The two black-clad, masked figures stood in the doorway looking at Harry in silence. To Harry it seemed they had expected something, anything. Not a seemingly indifferent boy sitting on the bed looking at them with an empty expression.

"You will come with us. The Dark Lord is expecting you." One of the Death Eaters said.

"Want to kill me himself no doubt." Harry said with a hollow voice. He was so tired. Slowly his eyes started to fall shut. He had no idea what was going on. Ever since he had been at the graveyard and had seen Voldemort return he had been so tired and the chores set for him every day had not made it any better. Now he was so tired he couldn't even contemplating fighting as he was brought to his execution.

"What is wrong with you boy?" The other Death Eater asked and took a step into the room.

"Tired." Harry mumbled his eyes falling shut completely. The last thing he felt before drifting off completely was strong arm grabbing him and lifting him up from the bed. Some part of his mind knew he was being held by a Death Eater a Death Eater that would take him to the place where he would be killed, but it still felt nice to be held. To be cradled to a strong warm chest.

The next thing Harry knew he was lying on his back on something soft. He was comfortable and warm and really didn't want to wake up. He groaned and turned around on his side the feeling made it obvious he was lying in a bed. This didn't make any sense since he'd been taken by Death Eaters who would bring him to Voldemort. Why wasn't he lying on the stone floor of some cold wet dungeon? Slowly he opened his eyes. The light shining in though the window blinded him and he hastily closed his eyes again to shield them from the offending brightness. Turning away from the windows he opened his eyes again and let them adjust in the not as harsh light. He was not wearing his glasses and the room was blurry and unfocused. He could make out that he was lying in a large four-poster bed and that there were several other pieces of furniture in the room. The colour scheme seemed to be green and blue making for a dark but calming environment. There was a soft knock on the door and Harry wondered if there was some charm placed on him or the room to alert someone as soon as he woke up.

"Come in." He called, figured whoever was there would come either way but it was more polite to grant the entrance and it left him with at least the feeling of having a choice.

The door opened and Harry's least favorite – thing entered. "Did you sleep well?" Voldemort asked.

Harry nodded absently distracted thinking about the fact that his scar did not hurt, despite who was in the room with him. Without thought he touched his scar a movement that did not go unnoticed by the Dark Lord.

"You are wondering why your scar is not hurting in my presence?"

Harry nodded again but this time he looked straight at the man standing at the door, thought his sight was blurry Harry felt he knew exactly how the other looked.

"I am blocking the bond we have. I can teach you how to do this as well."

"Why would you do that? You're just going to kill me anyway." Harry was bewildered. What was going on? Why was Voldemort just standing there acting like – not himself.

"I will do no such thing." Voldemort walked further into the room and sat down on one of the blurry pieces of furniture. Harry suspected it was some kind of chair.

"Why not?" Maybe asking the most powerful Dark Lord of all time why he suddenly didn't want to kill you anymore wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Harry wasn't thinking about that at the moment.

"Certain – things have come to my attention recently."

"What things?" There was a note of frustration in Harry's voice a feeling that only was increased by the fact that he couldn't really see the man he was talking to.

"I will tell you everything, but if you want me to tell you Harry you will have to promise to listen to me." There was something in Voldemort's voice Harry could not identify.

"I Promise."

"Good."

"Just one thing."

"What Harry?"

"Could I have my glasses?"

"Of course." Voldemort got up from his chair and walked over to another piece of furniture before nearing Harry on the bed. A pale, almost white hand was held out towards Harry. He picked the offered the glasses from the outstretched hand and put them on. The room he was in was beautiful and decorated in a Victorian style with heavy dark furniture. The Dark Lord went back to his chair and sat back down.

"I have a story to tell you Harry. It starts seventeen years ago, two years before your birth." That unidentifiable tone was back in Voldemort's voce but had disappeared as he continued talking. "At this time I met a young witch that I fell in love with. I don't know exactly what Dumbledore have told you, but I assure you Harry that I am more than capable of loving."

Harry wondered why Voldemort was telling him of all people how he at one point in his life had been in love, but he figured it would come more.

"The witch I fell in love with was no other than Lily Evans." Harry let out a gasp and stared at the snake like man sitting in front of him. Voldemort had loved his mother? How was that even possible? He knew Voldemort hadn't wanted to kill his mother when he came to Godric's hollow when Harry had gotten his scar he'd heard it in his mind. Was that what he wanted to explain to Harry? That didn't explain what he had learnt recently though, or why he didn't want to kill Harry anymore.

"I can see you are confused, but you are also keeping your promise and listens so let me explain. I loved your mother dearly and she loved me." Harry opened his mouth to protest but was cut off. "She did Harry. I know this is not something anyone has ever told you. In fact no one knew, at least no one on the light side. The Malfoys knew, Lucius as my right hand man and Narcissa became friends with your mother. Anyhow, I loved your mother and she loved me back. We were in a relationship that lasted for almost two years before Dumbledore found out. My Lily was taken away from me. She had never officially sided with me and many times actually tried to change my views on the non-magical society. She was taken to the head quarter of the order. That was the last time I saw her before the night I came to kill you. I'm a very jealous and possessive man Harry, I like to get what I want and hate to have it taken away from me. I was told Lily had married James Potter and that she had had a son with him when I was told the prophecy I couldn't hold in my anger any longer."

"What prophecy?" Harry was in a daze. His mother had been in a relationship with Voldemort. It couldn't be true, but Harry didn't see what Voldemort could get out of this except make Harry utterly confused and angrier at Dumbledore for once again keeping things from him. Maybe that was the point, drive a wedge between Harry and the headmaster.

"I take it Dumbledore has not told you about that either. It was something that Severus Snape overheard at one point. That Divination professor you have at Hogwarts has made at least one true prophecy."

"He mentioned that." Harry said in low voice. "He never said what it had been about."

"It was about you, and me. It said you would be the one that would be able to destroy me." Harry was surprised over how calmly the Dark Lord told him this.

"Why are you telling me this? If it says I'm the one who can kill you, why would you tell me that?"

"Because you deserve to know Harry. You deserve to know why your life has been the way it has, and whose fault it is." Voldemort made a small pause. "After I came back at the beginning of the summer I have started to wonder about you Harry. With the help of Severus I have finally found out the truth. Lily never betrayed me. She never married Potter out of love, at least not a love that was her own." Harry had a nagging feeling in his chest. He was not sure he would like what was to come.

"Harry the man who you have thought to be your father was not, I am." Harry's world was spinning. This was not happening. He could not be Voldemort's son. Everybody said he looked so much like his father how could he not be the son of James Potter.

"You're lying." The only problem with that statement was that Harry himself didn't believe it.

"I'm not lying Harry. Your mother had become pregnant before she left me for the last time. Dumbledore kept her under spells to make her do what he wished. I do not believe it was the imperio, but there are other spells that do the same thing only they are not considered dark, more grey, and they are usually more complicated to cast. Not that that is important. What is important is that Dumbledore destroyed all our lives. He took the woman I loved away from me when she was pregnant with my child. He had heard the prophecy just as Severus had. He knew how I would react if I believed my Lily had betrayed me. He was the one who set up for me to come that night." Harry had trouble breathing and the fatigue was coming over him again. He couldn't understand why he was so tired all the time.

"If I am your son. How can I look so much like James Potter?"

"Blood Glamour." Was the Dark Lord's easy answer, at Harry's confused expression Voldemort explained. "It's the same kind of glamour most pure-blood families use if they adopt. It will have the child take on physical traits of the adoptive parents, make them look like a part of the family."

"Can it be removed?" Harry wasn't sure why he asked that. Why would he like to look like Voldemort? Though it was more likely he would take on traits of Tom Riddle then the man sitting in front of him now, but still. It would give me a father. _But he killed your parents! Only your mother, James wasn't your father and it was only because of what Dumbledore did. But, he still killed them, her, he killed the woman he loved. That is true, but he was hurt, it doesn't make it right, but it gives him a reason beyond that of a cold blooded murderer. _

"Yes, I could remove it." Harry's inner battle ad been cut short by Voldemort answering. "Would you like me to?"

Harry hesitated and again felt how his eyelids started to flutter close. "I'm so tired. Why am I so tired?" He asked in a miserable voice.

"How long have you been feeling tired Harry?" Voldemort asked and got up from his chair.

"Since, since the –graveyard." Harry said and looked down on the dark blue almost black carpet under his feet.

"I see. I will get you a potion that will restore your energy. The ritual we preformed at the graveyard drained a lot of your magic. Didn't the school nurse give you anything for it?"

"I don't know. I don't think so." Voldemort returned from having said something to someone standing outside the door, most likely a guard. He sat down on the bed next to the exhausted Harry who tried not to flinch at the Dark Wizards close proximity.

"Why do you believe my story Harry, because I tell you believe me?" Voldemort asked.

"I don't know. I just know. I don't want to, but I know." Harry doubted Voldemort understood what he'd said he didn't even understand himself. There was a knock on the door and Voldemort soon returned with several bottles of potion.

"Here drink this first it will return you energy. You will feel more awake for a while but then you will have to sleep to fully recover." Harry drank the potion without hesitation which surprised him though at this point he doubted anything should surprise him. "This, "Voldemort held up a small phial with a blue transparent fluid in it will prove our family bond. Hold out your hand Harry." Harry did as requested and Voldemort held a small amount of the potion in Harry's outstretched hand before grabbing it. A light appeared around their hands, pulsing bright and clear. "The glow shows that we are related by blood the stronger the light the closer the bond." He let go of Harry's hand and the light disappeared. Voldemort held up the last of the phials, this one was an emerald green with swirling silver in it. "This potion together with a smell will remove the blood glamour. Do you want me to do that?"

Harry looked up at the man that was his father. "Yes." A part of him wanted to scream, NO! But a stronger part wanted a family, any family, as long as he was loved. Voldemort hadn't said he loved him, but he had loved his mother and that she had had a child with another man was what had driven him to murder that man and also her.

Voldemort nodded and something that looked like a smile passed over the Dark Lord features. "Drink it." He held out the potion. Harry lifted it to his lips and only hesitated for a second before downing it. A warm sensation spread in his body. He watched as Voldemort got up to stand in front of him. He moved his wand in an intricate movement. Harry felt like his body was shifting, it wasn't hurtful but it was slightly unnerving. It stopped after a moment at the first thing Harry noticed was that he couldn't see anything again. This time he removed the glasses and the world came back into focus. He looked up at the older man, his father and noticed that the other was staring at him in fascination.

"You look so much like your mother and still so much like me when I was young. You still have your mother's eyes of course."

Harry noticed a mirror standing in one of the corners and walked over to it. He was taller than he had been. Not by much, but he was definitely taller. His hair was still black, only straighter. It fell in soft waves over his head and down to a length that reached his eyes at the front. His skin was paler but it was a healthy paleness. He did look a lot like the Tom Riddle he'd encountered in the diary but softer and in a way more feminine. More like the pictures he'd seen of his mother. He really was his parents son and his eyes that still were their vibrant emerald green seemed to be even greener and even bigger now that he didn't wear any glasses. He really was good looking if he said so himself, and despite having changed so much he still looked like himself in some strange way. Maybe the blood glamour couldn't completely change someone's natural appearance or maybe he had looked more like his mother before than he'd been aware of.

"You look good Harry."

"Thanks, I agree."

"I will leave you for now. You have the bathroom through the door on your left. You should get cleaned up and go to bed. There are clothes in the closet. It's the door next to the bathroom. I will send one of the house elves in here with some food while you get cleaned up. Eat and go straight to sleep. When you wake up you should feel more energized."

Voldemort turned to leave. "Thank you… father?" Voldemort stopped in his tracks before giving an almost invisible nod of his head before continuing out the door.

* * *

A/N: Like I mentioned before this story is finished and I will update a think every day for the few days and then it might not be until next weekend since I'm going away for the week, and I won't have access to the internet- I think, but you will get the whole story. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Harry woke up it took a moment before he recalled where he was and what he'd been told. Like Voldemort had said he did feel more energized now. He almost felt like he was back to his old self, though that might be wrong word to use give the circumstances. He walked over to the wardrobe and picked out an outfit for himself. He thought of the fit the Dursleys - and Ron would have at seeing him in these kinds of clothes. They were black trousers that fit tightly around his legs a silk emerald green shirt that complemented his eyes perfectly and a cape in a deep black with silver trimming and a silver buckle that looked like a snake, but what definitely would have sent the Dursleys – and Ron into a fit was the fact that it all was of top materials and probably cost more than the burrow was worth or uncle Vernon made in several months. The Dursleys might also have a problem with the cape wile Ron would pass out at the news that Voldemort had been the one to give the clothes to Harry along with several other outfits that were just as expensive.

He made his way over to the door and knocked at it. As predicted it was opened only a few seconds later by a guard Harry did not recognize from anywhere else. "Could you tell your Lord I would like to leave my rooms?" Harry asked the guard as politely you could a guard who had been placed there to keep you in your rooms, or so Harry thought.

"The Dark Lord said to escort you to the sitting room as soon as you emerged." The guard said and motioned for Harry to follow him.

They walked through the extensive manor and Harry wondered where they where and how many sitting rooms there may be here. How did you know which one anyone meant? They finally reached a set of oak double doors and the guard/guide stopped. "He is waiting for you."

Harry walked the last few steps to the door and opened it. Inside the room he was Voldemort sitting in a large leather chair with a cup of tea in his hand. Harry also saw Nagini laying in front of the enormous fireplace otherwise the room seemed empty of life. Harry cleared his voice to gain the attention of the man in the armchair.

"Harry, you're finally awake."

"How long was I asleep?" Harry asked as he moved closer to the man and sat down in the loveseat that stood in front of the fire.

"Almost twenty-four hours."

Harry gasped. "I slept for almost a day?"

"You were exhausted. You needed it."

Harry nodded mutely. "What should I call you?" Harry asked after a short pause where a house elf had showed up to hand him a cup of tea.

"I guess father really is a bit early and Voldemort is too formal. I guess you could call me Tom. The only other person – besides Dumbledore," He spat the name with venom. "Who calls me that is Lucius Malfoy and he only those that when he's really frustrated with me."

"Tom then, and, what will you call me?" Harry couldn't really imagine the name of the Dark Lord son being Harry.

"Don't you like the name Harry?"

"Not particularly. The name Harry Potter has become a trademark in the magical world. It's a thing not a person. You have given me the chance to start over I would like to make that as fully as possible." Harry said truthfully.

"Very well, and you'd like me to pick your name?"

"How many people get to pick their own name? Present company excluded." Harry added when he saw Tom was about to say something.

"Point taken. I've always liked the name Samael. He was the accuser, seducer, and destroyer and the angel of death. He was also known as the price of demons and a magician."

"Samael?" Harry said in contemplation before a smile spread on his face. "I like it he said, I could be called Sam informally."

"Samael Riddle." Tom said with a small smile of his own. Harry suddenly started to laugh and Tom looked at him strangely.

"I just realized that everybody was right back in second year. I really am the heir of Slytherin." Harry said and started to laugh again. suddenly there was a knock on the door. Harry – Sam tensed as he wondered who it might be.

"Come in!" Tom called. In came no others then Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Draco. Harry could barely hide a smirk when the three stopped in their tracks upon seeing him sitting there.

"Are we interrupting something My Lord?" Lucius asked with a small bow. As he was sitting there Harry started to see the appeal of having someone bow down to you, especially someone as proud and powerful as Lucius Malfoy, and really all you had to do was being even more powerful to achieve it.

"No, no, not at all. Me and my son were just having a cup of tea while discussing the importance of names."

"You – Your son?" Lucius asked apparently expecting anything but that.

"Yes, we had a little reunion yesterday and decided to forget the past and together move into the future."

Harry noticed that Snape was looking at him very intently. Tom had said that he'd gotten the information from Dumbledore with the help of Snape, so the question was, how much did he know? Did he know the Dark Lords son was no other then Harry Potter? If he did what did he think of it? What did he think of Harry's readiness to join his father? Harry shifted his gaze to Draco who was looking at him with a sharp interest. What he nature of that interest was Harry could not tell at the moment, there were to many conflicting emotions flying through the boys eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking My Lord, but how come you met now? Where has your son been all these years?"

"Why don't you ask Samael instead. He is right here and quite capable of talking."

Lucius nodded. "Where have you been all these years?" Lucius asked this time turned towards Harry.

"I've been living with another face under a different name." Harry said calmly.

"May I ask what name? Are you someone I know?"

"We've met." Harry confirmed. He looked at Tom who nodded giving him the clear to tell the three in the room who he had been. "You knew me under the name of Harry Potter, or if you prefer The-Boy-Who-Lived, the golden boy or maybe the savior or any of the other names that has been made up for over the years." Harry enjoyed looking at their chocked expression. He suspected Snape had already guessed, he really looked more calculating then shocked. Draco didn't seem to know if he wanted to laugh or cry and Lucius seemed to have understanding dawning in him.

"Lily." He wisped.

"Lily." Tom said back, confirming the other mans trail of thought.

"How?" Lucius sat down on the loveseat next to Harry and looked intently at his lord.

"Dumbledore changed her memory and cast a blood glamour on our son."

Lucius seemed to be seething in anger. Harry didn't know exactly why Malfoy was reacting as strongly as he did. Tom had told him the Malfoys were the only ones who knew about Tom and Lily's relationship. He'd said that Lily and Narcissa had been friends. Maybe Lucius too had liked having Lily around.

"Are you really – him?" Draco asked and stood in front of Harry, looking at him strangely again.

"I am, and I'm not. I'm Samael now, but you can call me Sam if you like." Harry said.

"Ok Sam." Draco took a step closer and held out his hand. "If you are starting over maybe we could try to start over as well."

Harry gave a small smile and took Draco's hand. "I'd like that Draco."

"If you are all done maybe I could be allowed to inform you of what is happening on the other side." Snape said. Harry was a bit surprised at the disrespect Snape was showing Voldemort. Tom had said that Lucius was the only one to call him Tom since he was his right hand man, but how could the greasy potions master get away with not using any name and snap at the Dark Lord as he did his students.

"Yes of course Severus. What is the light side saying about the disappearance of their savior?"

"They are wondering how you could get through the wards. Though – at least to me – it is obvious the old coot knows how you did it."

"So he knows I've figured out their savior was my son then."

"I would say that is a safe bet yes My Lord."

"Anything more you can tell us?"

"They are of course appalled by the fact that you had the muggles killed and the mutt is going crazy with worry over his godson." Snape said with a malicious smile at Harry. It was the first time since coming here that he had remembered his relatives' deaths and he couldn't muster to feel even the slightest bit of sorrow for them. The news that Sirius was worried about him hurt a lot more something that obviously was seen on his face.

"Sam, are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Sirius and all the things I would like to do to that rat." Harry said his eyes going dark with anger and feelings of revenge.

"Ah yes." Tom said. "You never have liked the rat have you?"

"He destroyed someone's life only to go hide as a rat for twelve years he didn't even have the courage to face the world as a human." The darkness was thick in Harry's voice and he could feel his magic crackling around him like it always did when he got really angry.

"Yes he is a coward." Tom agreed. Harry was too busy thinking about things to do to treasures rats to see the curious looks that passed between the other in the room.

It was a few days later and Harry was sitting in the enormous library of Slytherin castle. Tom had told him about how he had found the castle years before his downfall but hadn't used it before know. There was a permanent Fidelius Charm on the castle making it unplotable for anyone who wasn't a direct descendant of Slytherin himself. The castle had been searched for many times throughout history but thanks to the charm it had never been discovered. At least not before Tom found it. Harry had also learnt that Hogwarts had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor and Slytherin castle, also known as Snake Manor, was close to the same size as the school.

The last few days Harry had spent getting to know Tom and his new surroundings. Harry had realized he loved it here. To his surprise Slytherin castle was lighter in its colours than Gryffindor castle was. There were more wooden panels on the walls and bigger windows as well. Reading up on his ancestor Harry had learned that Salazar Slytherin had loved nature. Speaking with snakes was not his only affinity when it came to animals. He'd had several pets and had personally been tending to the extensive gardens. Harry looked up from his book on curses that were considered being in the grey zone. He would be expelled if he was caught performing any of them at school but at least he wouldn't be sent to Azkaban. Basically he was taking a leaf out of Dumbledore's book. Someone had knocked on the doorframe to get his attention.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked and walked into the room.

"How to curse your enemy without getting set to Azkaban and other dark grey magic." Harry read from the cover. Seriously what was it with the magical world and strange book titles?

"Why don't I doubt the book is actually called that?" Draco asked and sat down in an overstuffed chair next to Harry.

"Because whatever you may say the wizarding world is weird." Harry said.

Draco snickered at him. "Yeah I guess you're right. So you're looking for curses to make the rat's life hell." He didn't even have to make it a question. Ever since the discussion in the sitting room days earlier Harry had tried to come up with the perfect spell. The Crusiatus curse was way too boring. Pain hurt, yes but it wasn't permanent unless you drove him insane with it and Harry doubted it would be any real difference. Avada Kedavra was good and all that but it would not help get Sirius free and besides it wasn't nearly painful enough. So Harry was looking for alternatives.

"Well of course. I couldn't let him get away now that I have him in my grasp now could I?"

"Of course not." It had become painfully clear that Harry could be plenty dark if he chose to. The normal Death Eaters had not been told the real identity of the Dark Lords son. Considering their future well being that may have been a mistake. One of the Dark Lord's minions had made the mistake to make fun of Harry Potter in front of the Dark Lord's heir. The power of the pain curse had had him knocked out for hours after the pain had seized.

Draco picked up another book and started to help Harry in his hunt for the perfect curse. The two boys had become friends fast during the past few days and was most of the time seen in each other's company. Harry had learnt that he preferred Draco's company over that of Ron and Hermione that he had had over the years. He could talk more openly with Draco and didn't have to hide his darker side from the other boy, who despite his light complexions were just as dark.

"Tell me again what exactly is it you want me to do My Lord?" Severus Snape asked the snake like man sitting in front of him. During his years as spy Snape had come the Dark Lord close enough to be allowed to question his lord's decisions as long as he did it wisely. This was one of those times. He knew Voldemort had come to adore his son and said son's darker side but it also seemed Voldemort wanted his son's lighter side happy. The side that was more like his mother. While extracting the information from Dumbledore Snape had learnt a lot about the relationship between Voldemort and Lily Evans. Snape himself hadn't known anything about the relationship at the time but thinking back on it the time of the relationship had been the time when Voldemort had been the "happiest", if you could use that word and also the least reckless in his actions. At the time Lily Evans and James Potter's marriage had been made public things had gone south with his master. Now it seemed the ghost of Lily Evans had showed up and made the Dark Lord a more considerate person. The main problem with that was what he wanted Snape to do.

"I need you to get Black here. Samael misses him. As much as I like it that my son takes his time to make up the perfect revenge on the man that framed his godfather it will make no difference if he can't get him here. From what I know of Black he is very likely to join us if we dangle his godson in front of him."

"That is true My Lord. The only people Black really cares about is his godson and the werewolf."

"The werewolf? Please tell me Severus."

"Remus Lupin as you may know is a werewolf and was close to Potter and Black during school."

"Ah yes I remember that. I believe I even tried to persuade him to join me at one point."

"You did, without success. It has come to my attention that Black and the wolf are as close as someone in Lupin's situation can be in his situation."

"They are mates." Voldemort's red eyes lit up with the newly revealed information. Snape nodded. "Black is staying at the headquarter."

"Correct." Snape confirmed. "Though it is a miracle he hasn't broken out yet and gone looking for his godson."

Voldemort smirked and nodded his head once. "The werewolf?"

"He's been sent to make contact with other werewolf packs."

"If we had both the wolf and the godson would Black come?"

"Without doubt My Lord. Like I said they are the only ones Black really cares about."

"Well then it would seem we have a plan. Have the wolf taken here. I don't care how you do that and then go talk to Black. You are the only one who can get in to that house so you will have to be the one to persuade him."

"I understand My Lord." With a small bow Snape turned and left the room.

Harry was having dinner with Tom and the Malfoys in the main dining room. They had been celebrating the outbreak of Tom's loyal servants from Azkaban, but somewhere along the line it had turned into a third degree of what Harry wanted for his birthday that would be in a little over two weeks.

"Come on Sammie you must be wanting something." Draco was saying.

"I don't know. The rat's head on a stick maybe."

"Oh, that's grouse." Draco scrunched up his nose. "Why would you want that things head on a stick? I swear you've been spending too much time with Tom." After Harry had come to live with the Dark side Draco too had started to call Voldemort Tom along with Narcissa.

"I have not been telling him to stick people's heads on sticks Draco." Tom said.

"How about a snake? I would like a snake." Harry said. "Something small that I could hide on my person, and please make it something with sense of humor." Harry said and glared and Nagini who once again had positioned herself in front of the fireplace were she now was lying apparently asleep.

"Are you saying my snake lacks a sense of humor?" Tom asked.

Harry huffed. "Seriously she couldn't see a joke if it was jumping up and down in front of her." The Dark Lord glared at his son while the Malfoys tried to stifle laughs. "It would seem all snakes that come into contact with you have serious personality defects. The basilisk in the chamber of secrets for example. His vocabulary was kill and want blood, and that was what he repeated over and over and over."

"That was hardly my fault Samael. That creature had been looked in there for almost one thousand years. I would have been surprised if he hadn't gone a bit loopy."

"Whatever. I still want a snake that you have not influenced in any way."

"Fine. I will not talk to it and hopefully it will still be able to laugh at your attempts to jokes." The two Riddle's were glaring at each others across the table and it was too much for Draco who broke down laughing. That caused Narcissa to start giggling and Lucius had to place a hand in front of his mouth to hide his grin.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked his friend who was crying with laugher.

"The two of you." He said between giggles.

"What did we do?"

"You – you were arguing about the lack of humor in – in snakes, and whose fault that was." Draco said and started laughing again.

"Well yes, but it's hardly my fault that Nagini is by far the most boring snake I have ever met." Harry said and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like an indignant child.

"Of course not dear." Narcissa who had stopped giggling said. "But have you ever met a snake with a sense of humor?"

"Yes. When I was ten I when to the zoo with my relatives and I met this boa constrictor who I accidently let loose on my cousin and his friend, it scared them half to death by biting after them. it was hilarious to see them running around and almost wet their pants." Harry said.

"From what I've heard they deserved it." Draco said darkly.

"Yes of course, but my point was that the snake was funny. I hope he made it. That they didn't put him down of something after I set him lose."

There was a short silence. "So you want a snake anything else you want for your birthday?" Draco said changing the subject.

Harry let out a sigh. "Can't you come up with anything? I've never had as many things as I do now. it's kind of hard to come up with new things to want especially since I still don't know all that much about the magical world despite having spent the better part of the past four years in it."

The people around the table all looked murderous and Harry knew exactly who was at the top of people to go.

Tom walked into the laboratory of Severus Snape. Ever since Samael had come back to him Severus had been working on the potion he was currently perfecting. It was thanks to his son and his blood that the potion that would restore his looks could be made.

"How is it going Severus?"

"I am almost finished." Severus didn't even look up from his cauldron when he spoke. The lab the potions master was working in had had the man practically drooling the first time he saw it and practically crying when he realized he would have to go back to that horrendous school at the end of the summer.

"It is done My Lord." Snape said and finally looked up from the cauldron and took a step back.

"This will restore my body and bring me back to the way I once was?" He asked, wonderment in his voice.

"I believe so My Lord, but you have to realize that this potion has never been done before I can't promise you it will work with a hundred percent certainty."

"I understand Severus, but you do believe this will work do you not."

"I do."

"Then I believe it too." Tom could practically see the potions master swell with pride. Tom was not a man who gave compliments when they weren't deserved and he rarely thought anyone deserved them. That fact only made the compliments mean so much more when he did give them.

"Will you take it now, or do you want to wait. Maybe you want me to get Samael for you." Snape said. Tom could easily see the eagerness in the other mans eyes. He so wanted to see his potion work. The potions were like his children. He created them, nourished them to grew into what they would become and then he got to see them work. Tom knew this and knew there was nothing Severus Snape hated more then to teach brats who could not understand the art of potion making.

"I will take the potion know. If it, against my believes, would turn out the potion did not work it would be better if only you and I knew about this."

"Yes My Lord." Snape filled up a small phial with the thick dark grey, almost black substance. It reminded Tom of pollyjuice only darker. Tom didn't doubt it would taste just as horrible as well. He drank down the potion and tried to ignore the wile taste and texture. A feeling of pins and needles spread in his body followed by warmth that was almost burning from the inside. He wanted to scream out with the pain coursing through his body. Had he not trusted the potions master explicitly he would have thought the man had poisoned him. Just when he thought he would pass out the pain disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared and Tom got up from the floor he had fallen down on in his agonies. He heard Severus gasp and looked up at the man to see him staring at him in fascination and – lust?

"Did it work?" He asked and noticed his voice wasn't as high pitched as it had been.

"It worked." Snape conjured up a full length mirror in front of Tom and he could clearly see where the lust had come from. He looked good, really good. He had a more masculine appearance then his son. His eyes were still red but darker than before making them appear to shift between red and black like blood could sometimes do. He seemed to be in Severus age, late thirties. He did look a lot like he had when he was younger, but he had become more refined with are. His black hair had the first hints of grey strands in it something he smiled at. With n heir maybe he should give up on trying to become immortal? He would have to think about that.

"What do you think?" He asked the man openly staring at him with admiration.

"You're gorgeous." Severus seemed to realize what he had said because he blushed a bright red colour. "I, ehm, I mean…" he stammered.

"Thank you Severus, and thank you for doing this for me." He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the other mans lips. He moved back and saw that Severus had blushed ever redder. Tom lifted his wand and moved it in front of the man who had given him his looks back. The potion residue cleaned up from his skin and hair, making is soft and shining. His clothes changed into a new set of better quality and style though still the same black. Severus slowly ran his hand through his cleaned hair and looked question at Tom. "You have to take better care of yourself Severus. I can't have the man who gave me my appearance back look like he hasn't seen a mirror in a decade."

"No, My Lord." Tom turned to leave but stopped again.

"Oh and please call me Tom will you." He said with a flirtatious smile that had Severus blush that colour that was fast becoming his normal complexion.

"Yes – Tom."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten but as you know you can never get too many of those. Now a new chapter.

* * *

Sirius Black had never felt so utterly useless. Not even when he was in Azkaban had he felt this utterly useless. Harry had been missing for two weeks and no one had a single trace. It was obvious that Death Eaters had taken him. Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin had all been found dead by the Avada Kedavra curse. The problem was that no one knew where the Death Eaters had taken him or if he even was alive. Snape, the greasy git had claimed he had no idea where Harry was. Dumbledore seemed to trust him. Sirius didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him. On top of it all it seemed like Remus had gone missing as well. He was supposed to have checked in two days ago, but so far no one had heard from him. It could just be that he hadn't been able to get away from the werewolf pack he was staying with or he hadn't found a way so sent the message. Something everybody tried to tell him, but Sirius had a bad feeling about it and subsequently he felt utterly useless for sitting on his arse doing nothing in an empty house. He was sitting in the kitchen with a cup on now cold tea staring empty in front of him when suddenly the fireplace activated. He hoped that it was Remus or someone who had news on his godson, but at the same time he knew it wasn't. A second later Severus Snape came out of the fireplace and dusted ash of himself.

"Snivelus, what brings you here?" He said and was about to say something more when he noticed that the greasy git no longer was greasy. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look – clean." For some reason Snape actually blushed. Sirius didn't think he had ever seen Snape blush like that. It wasn't the humiliated blush he had seen so many times when he and James had made fun of him back in school. It was a almost – cute, god help him – blush that gave Sirius the impression that Snape had either cleaned up to impress someone or someone had cleaned him up for him.

"That is none of your business Black."

"No I guess not. So what does bring you here?" He asked.

"Are there any other members of the order here?"

"Nope, no one here but me and Kreacher so if you have something to say you can either say in to me, wait or come back later. Your choice."

"I came to talk to you so I think I'll say it now."

"You came to talk to me?" Sirius said in disbelief. So far the only time Snape had been in the same room as Sirius had been during order meetings when he didn't have any choice. He even waited with eating until Sirius had left the kitchen. Which only had Sirius taking longer time during meals.

"Yes, it's about your godson and the wolf."

Sirius heart started to beat faster and he wanted to rush up and shake the black haired man to have him say everything he knew as fast as possible. Only he thought any such actions most likely would have the opposite effect. "What do you know?" He instead asked hurriedly.

"I know where they are and I can take you there."

"Where are they?"

"The Dark Lord has them as you most likely know. I can't tell you where they are due to a fidelus charm but I can take you there."

"Are you insane? You want me to come with you to You-Know-Who?"

"Yes, he will not harm you. He will however most likely try to persuade you to join him."

"I would never do that." Sirius said his blue eyes going dark with anger and his hand balling to fists. "I've already spent thirteen year with the world believing me to be in his service. There is no way I will lose the rest of my life to him as well."

"Your godson has already switched sides you should know." Snape's face was impassive as he said that and his eyes gave nothing away.

Sirius felt his insides going cold. Harry couldn't do that. He refused to believe it. "You're lying. Harry would never join the – thing that killed his parents."

"I'm not lying and there's a lot more to this then I will or can tell you. If you come with me you will be allowed to see your godson. You will get your wolf back and you will get all the answer you want. They will most likely try to get you to join the dark side, and I would recommend you to hear them out before turning them down."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. This wasn't happening. He was not sitting in the kitchen of his childhood home listening to the man he had bullied as a boy – yes he was aware of how he had treated the other – and as a man, telling him his godson had joined Voldemort. His mate was being held captive by the same and he should hear him out before turning down joining his ranks. "How do we get there?" He asked trying to keep his vice steady with little success.

"Portkey." Snape said and stood up from the table. "We will have to go outside the wards for it to work."

Sirius nodded and followed the potions master up from the kitchen through the hall past his mothers portrait and out onto the front steps. A few more steps and they would be outside the wards and be able to use the portkey. A few more steps and there was no turning back. He took the last steps, held out his hand to the small dried rose that was the portkey and felt the tugging behind his navel.

When the world stopped spinning he was standing in a large room decorated in white, gold and silver with one wall practically covered in large floor to ceiling windows. It looked nothing like a place where a Dark Lord would live that was for certain.

"Wait here and he will be with you soon." Snape said and started walking towards the doors.

"Snape?" Sirius called.

"What is it Black?"

"Which side are you really on?"

"The one Dumbledore is not." He said and left the room.

Sirius thought about what Snape had said. What did he mean by that? Wasn't Dumbledore the good guy? Was this why he was supposed to listen to Voldemort before making his decision? Was this the reason Harry had changed sides? Too many questions and no one to answer them before the Dark Lord showed up. There was no idea to think about it for know so he tried to push the thoughts to the side which turned out to be easier said than done. A few minutes passed before he heard someone outside the door. It opened and Remus was led in by two Death Eaters, one on each side with a firm grip on his arms.

"Sirius?" Remus said and stopped dead in his tracks. "What are you doing here?"

"Came for you, and Harry." He took a few steps closer. The Death Eaters let go of their prisoner and walked back out the door locking it behind them. "How are you Remi?" Sirius asked and took his lover and mate into his arms.

"I'm fine. They've been treating me surprisingly well. Do you have any idea why that is?"

"I have a theory. Let's sit down." They sat down on of the large sofas that were with dragons in gold and silver on them.

"What's going on Sirius?" Sirius could hear Remus was worried. In truth he was too but tried to hide it.

"Snape showed up at Grimmauld Place and told me You-Know-Who had you and Harry."

"Harry's here?" Remus asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Yes, I believe so. Anyway he showed up and said you and Harry was here and basically if I wanted you back I would have to come. He also told me something else."

"What?"

"He said Harry had gone over to Voldemort's side."

"That is impossible Sirius, Harry would never do that. The man killed his parents."

"There is something with Dumbledore as well. I don't know what though. I asked Snape which side he was on and he said the one Dumbledore is not one. He wants up to here the Dark Lord out before deciding where we stand."

"Are you going to?"

"Yes. If Harry has really changed sides there must be a really good reason."

"Yes Sirius. A really good reason like an imperious charm!" Remus almost yelled.

"Harry can throw the imperious charm off."

"Still Sirius there has to be a reason."

"Exactly that is why I intend to listen. Only listen."

They sat a while in silence Sirius could tell Remus wasn't happy with him but he too had agreed to listen. After not too long the door opened and a man in their age came into the room. There was something familiar about him, but it wasn't until he was close enough for Sirius to see his dark red eyes he could place him as Tom Riddle the man Voldemort had once been and apparently was again.

"Welcome to my home." Voldemort said and sat down on the sofa opposite the two other men. "Would you like some tea or anything else?"

"No thank you. Could you please just tell us what is going on? Why are we here and why have Harry changed sides."

"Yes certainly. Maybe I should start with asking if you know how Lily Evans and your friend James Potter came to be together."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. "There had been an attraction between them since school. So maybe Lily thought James was a bit annoying at times. He grew up everybody does. A couple of years after school they got together. I don't see why this is relevant."

"Did they show any real attraction towards each other before they got together?"

"Not, really. Still I don't see the point with this." Remus insisted.

"There never was any attraction between Lily Evans and James Potter that is the point. The whole thing was staged by no other than Albus Dumbledore."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Sirius asked.

"Because Lily Evans was expecting my child."

"What?" Sirius asked while Remus only stared at the man sitting in front of them.

"Lily and I were in a relationship. No one except for the Malfoys knew of this. Dumbledore found out and when Lily became pregnant he had the rouse with Potter set up. I'm sorry to have to tell you that your friend was killed because Dumbledore had changed his memory thinking he was in love and married to Lily Evans."

"They were married." Sirius said. "I was there. I was James's best man."

"Were you? Think about it. Think really deeply about it."

Sirius did, he tried to call up any memories besides those he had seen on pictures but it was all blank. There was like everything in between the pictures had been erased – or never had been there in the first place. Remus seemed to have come to the same conclusion. "There was no wedding." HE said in an empty voice.

"There was no wedding." Voldemort confirmed.

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Harry Potter is no more." Sirius first thought was that he had killed Harry, but that didn't make since.

"What do you mean?"

"My son is know by the name Samael Riddle, though he will most likely insist on you calling him Sam."

"He's your son." Remus said.

"He is."

"Liliy was pregnant with your son. Dumbledore found out and made it look like it was James's son. No doubt he used a blood glamour to make Harry look like James, but why I don't get is why." Remus said.

"Why was it so important that your child was taken from you? Why place him with James? And why did you kill them?"

"Why he was taken from me? At first I didn't know why that was so important, but it has to do with why he was placed with your friend. Dumbledore wanted to bring on my downfall he thought my son could do that."

"Why would he think that?" Sirius asked.

"There was a prophesy. It started with that the one with the power to bring down the dark lord approaches, and went on saying he would be born to parents who had thrice defied him. Which Lily and your friend had done together at three separate occasions. On her own Lily had defied me many more times than that. Anyways, the last part of the prophecy that I have heard is that he would be born as the seventh month dies. I knew Lily never really agreed with all my beautiful ideas but after having heard the prophecy and also having been told she had married and had a child with another man I – well I snapped. I'm a very jealous man you see." Sirius and Remus nodded mutely. "I believed she no longer loved me that she had gone to Potter to bring about my demise."

"So you killed them." Sirius said.

"I only wanted to kill the man and the boy. I didn't want to kill her. I loved her, I still love her, but I was angry. More angry than I had ever been."

"How come you found out what had happened?" Remus asked.

"You know how I got my body back earlier in the summer and that I used Samael's blood." Two silent nods followed. "I started to feel something was – not wrong but different. Severus had also overheard Dumbledore talking to the school nurse about the boy and his ancestry. He never really got what that ancestry was but both he and I got curious and started slipping pitons into his tea. I'm sure you know how that man is with his damn tea. Like I was saying Severus made and slipped potion into the headmasters tea, making him talk and explain. Severus himself was under the influence of Felix Felicis at this time. You can never have too much luck when dealing with that man. So that's how I found out and the blood bound between me and my son was what I used to get through the wards of his relatives house. I brought him here and explained everything to him like I have to you."

"And he just accepted it?" Sirius asked.

"Strangely enough he did. He said he just knew." A crease appeared between Voldemort's eyebrows but it soon diapered again. "I did prove our blood relation to him anyway, and I have also removed the blood glamour. I was impressed you figured that out on your own Mr. Lupin."

"Will we even recognize him?" Remus asked.

"Oh yes, I think you will. He looks more like his mother now, but he still has black hair after me as well as a few other features, but if for nothing else you only have to look at his eyes to recognize them."

"He still has his mother eyes." Sirius said.

Harry had been called to the eastern sitting room. It was one of Harry's favorite rooms in the castle, the light coloring and the many large windows. He couldn't wait to see Tom, to just look at him. The change was so amazing that the first time he had seen it he had stared too stunned to say anything for several minutes. The funniest about it though had been that it was obvious Snape had a crush on his father. Lucky for Snape both he and Draco were too afraid of him to tease him about it to his face.

Harry reached the door and knocked on it. "Come in." Was called from the inside and Harry slowly pushed the door open. At first he thought he was hallucinating. No way, Sirius and Remus would both be there. "Samael, I thought you wanted to be informed your godfathers were here." Harry didn't point out that only Sirius was his godfather, Remus was close enough anyway.

"Harry?" Sirius asked and stood up from the sofa. Harry nodded and walked over to his godfather. As soon as he was close enough he jumped at Sirius giving him a tight hug before doing the same to Remus.

"Why are you guys here?" He asked, he quickly blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Came to see you of course." Sirius said. "Now let me take a good look at you." Harry took a step back to make it easier for Sirius and Remus to really look at him. "You're looking good – Sam is it?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, I would like to just forget about Harry Potter at least for now. Not everything about him was bad, but so little was good and just want to get the chance to start over."

"I understand Sammie."

"Not you too." Harry – Sam wailed. "Isn't it enough Dray calls me Sammie. It makes me feel like a girl."

"Well you are just as pretty as a girl." Sirius said and ruffled Sam's hair with a laugh. Both Remus and Tom as well failed with fully holding back their smiles.

"You do know Tom is teaching me the dark arts right? If I was you I could be careful with what you're saying." Sam said and mock glared at his godfather.

"Now, now Sammie no need to get defensive." Sirius said clearly getting the message that Sam wouldn't harm him in any way.

"The dark art, huh?" Remus asked and looked curiously at Tom. "What are you teaching him exactly?"

"A little bit of everything. Mainly defensive and offensive curses and not everything is dark." Tom said with a small wave of his hand.

"More like shady." Sam said with a small laugh.

"Shady can be good." Remus said and Sam lifted an eyebrow in question. "I personally believe the dividing of light and dark spells is stupid. If you're good enough with Wingardium Leviosa you can use it to drop a piano on someone's head. There are spells that are clearly dark but some that are considered dark could just as well do a lot of good." Remus explained.

"I agree fully with Mr. Lupin." Tom said.

"This is weird." Sam said and looked at the three men. "Don't you hate each other? Why aren't you trying to kill each other?"

"Would you be happy if we did?" Tom asked.

"No! Of course not, but it's –weird. To see you all standing here like you were friends. My old life and my new life. I love it but I never thought it would actually happen and especially not this fast."

"Your – father explained the situation to us and while we haven't really had the time to digest it all we're willing to at least for now try and get along for your sake, we have all decided to not talk about politics for now as that is a subject where we may had slightly different views." Sirius explained.

Sam threw himself at his godfather again and gave him another tight hug. "Thank you Siri." He whispered.

"You welcome Sammie."

"I will have to get back to work so I'll leave you to it. Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin when you are finished just call for Tips and she will show you to your room." Tom left and Sam turned to Remus and Sirius.

"You're sharing room?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why haven't you told me you're together?"

"Ehm," Sirius said and looked at Remus. Sam stood in front of the two men in the sofa with his hands on his hips. "We didn't know how you would react and there was so much else going on in your life."

"So you decided to keep to only piece of good news from me because there were so many bad news?"

"We didn't know if you would see it as good news Harry – Sam." Remus said. "We didn't know how much the muggles had influenced you. We're sorry we didn't tell you."

Sam sat down on the table in front of the two men, he was disappointed they hadn't told him but at the same time he understood. "How long have you been together?"

"Since our fifth year at Hogwarts." Sirius said and grabbed Remus's hand in his. "We're mates."

"Mates?"

"I know it's a horrible word." Remus said and interlocked his fingers with Sirius's. "But it has the most correct meaning. Wolves, werewolves included only have one mate one partner in their life. It's not like with the veela where they have one predetermined mate they have to find, but once a werewolf mates they stick to that person for the rest of their life."

"And you decided this at fifteen?" Harry was a bit surprised at how early his godfather and – godfather? Had committed themselves to each other.

"Yes, we knew what we wanted, but we didn't tell anyone. Those who knew Remi was a werewolf didn't know the rules for mating and those who did didn't know Remi was a werewolf." Sirius explained.

"What about when you were in Azkaban?" Harry could see the pain crossing over the two men's features even before they answered.

"It was a hard time." Remus said softly. "The transformation was a lot more painful, the time in between was painful."

"To be separated is much harder on the werewolf then it is on the mate but I felt it to, mostly during full moons."

"I'm gonna kill that rat." Sam said between clenched teeth.

"He's here." A murderous light had ignited in Sirius eyes.

"Not at the moment, but when he comes back we can all torture him together, it'll be fun. Dray and I have looked up all sorts of curses we'd like to try out."

"You'd really like to do that?" Remus asked. "Torture him I mean."

"Yes I would he destroyed my family. He and Dumbledore are the once the continuously destroys my family and they will pay for that."

Both men nodded their acceptance and understanding.

It was the second evening in Slytherin castle for Remus and Sirius. The last one and a half day had for Remus been spent trying to figure out what the dark side was all about. They seemed to be having fancy dinners every night where dress robes were a requirement. Harry – Sam had confirmed this. The whole Harry-Sam thing was also something he had to get used to and then he wasn't even mentioning Tom. Yes the Dark Lord had insisted that everyone in the family call him Tom. The family consisted of Tom, Harry, Sirius, Remus, the Malfoys, Severus Snape and the Lestranges. He had also insisted on that everybody in the family addressed each other by their given name. Much to Sirius and Severus's horror. That was how all of a sudden Remus was part of the Dark Lords family and was currently sitting in a large sofa between Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Everybody in the room was watching as Tom tried to make Sirius and Severus get over their history together, without much success.

"If you two don't stop this childishness right this instance I will Crucio you in to next week." Tom was saying and waved his wand in front of them as a threat.

"Tom, please I don't want to be nice to him." Severus said and looked over at the man he was so clearly having it bad for.

"Sev, I know you think he treaded you wrongly in the past, but either you two get over this now or I will torture you both until you do." Remus wondered how someone could sound so sane and logical while threatening to use an unforgivable on someone.

"Severus, I am sorry for the way I treated you in school." Sirius suddenly said, then looked horrifies over what he had said. Everyone's heads turned when the two teenagers started to laugh where they were sitting.

"What did you do?" Tom asked.

"Only what you asked." Sam answered and smirked in a way that was worthy of the Malfoy sitting next to him.

"As impressing as it is that you can cast Imperio at the age of fifteen Sam I want them to say it on their own not with you help." Tom said and shook his head before turning back to the two men."

"I'm technically not fifteen yet." Sam informed his father.

Remus thought he heard a murmured. "Insolent child." But couldn't be sure. He was also quite fascinated how no one seemed to react to the fact that a boy had just cast an unforgivable in the sitting room while they were just sitting there socializing. These were the kind of things that separated the light from the dark. There were obvious classes. The family was at the top, then came the inner circle, then the middle circle and lastly the newly recruited. Also knows as drones. There was a structure to the dark side that with enough time would crush the light like and ant under a giants foot. Remus knew that he had started to turn in the one and a half day he had spent here, and it partially scared him and partially excited him.

"Now I want the both of you to apologize to each other and shake hand on it. Take the boys as an example. They too had their differences in the past but now they are close friends." Tom continued to try and make peace between the two old enemies. Remus looked over at Sam and Draco they definitely had become close and Remus suspected there was only a matter of time before they got even closer, at least if it was up to the young Malfoy.

"Tom…" Severus started, but was soon lying on the floor trying not to scream from the agonies the Crusiatus curse caused. Tom lifted the curse from Severus after only a few seconds only to turn it on to Sirius. Remus knew better then to interfere. It hurt to see his mate hurting, but the only thing his meddling would cause was more pain all around.

"I will hurt you more and more until you see reason and apologize."

"I'm sorry." Severus said through clenched teeth while climbing up from the floor.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Sirius said.

"See that wasn't so hard. Now you just have to shake hands and all will be forgotten." Remus suspected that the curse Tom had had thrown on his fourteen years ago had messed up his head. How the hell could two I'm sorry and a shake of the hand make everything fine? Grudgingly the two men stretched out there hands to shake them as soon as the two hands grasped a light appeared around them it died out after a few seconds and the two rivals looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Sirius Black." Sirius introduced himself.

"Severus Snape. Nice meeting you."

"Yes, you too." There was a short pause. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so."

The two boys at the other side of the room where once again laughing only this time so hard they were lying on the floor and seemed to have a hard time getting any air in their lungs. The other four adults also seemed to find the events highly amusing. Remus got up from the sofa and walked over to his lover.

"You ok Sirius?"

"Yeah I'm fine Remi, but I don't get what's so funny."

"You two don't remember each other at all?" He asked looking between Sirius and Severus, both men shook their heads. "But you remember everything else."

"I would say that's a bit hard to determine, Remus."

"Right, well I guess everything is forgotten then." Remus said and looked at Tom who looked highly satisfied. Maybe he wasn't crazy after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus was standing in his lab trying not to think about Tom while he was working on his potions, it wasn't going too well to be perfectly truthful. Of all the people to lust after did he have to fall for the Dark Lord himself? Of course he did. Severus had always had the worst luck possible when it came to his love life – or lack thereof, why would that change just because he was going on forty and had yet to settle down with anyone. Sirius and Remus had been together since they were fifteen for crying out loud. He still couldn't remember Sirius but he kinda liked the man so he guessed it didn't really matter he couldn't remember the two of them hating each other. There was a soft knock on the door and Severus was drought out of his thought by the person who occupied them the most. Tom stood in the doorway looking at Severus with an almost feral glint in his eyes.

"Tom." Severus greeted.

"Severus, would you join me please."

"Yes, certainly." Severus put down the potion ingredients he hadn't really been working on and walked over to the Dark Lord, who looked more like a sex god then anything. Tom grabbed Severus arm and started leading him though the castle. "Where are we going?" Severus asked, but the only answer he got was Tom looking at him like he was going to do something very either painful or very pleasurable to him. Severus definitely hopped for the later. They reached the door which Severus knew led to Tom's rooms. He'd never been in there himself before but now Tom opened the door and pushed him inside. Severus barley had the time to take in the sparsely decorated black and silver room before Tom had him pushed up against the closed door, devouring his mouth.

"I've wanted you for so long now Sev'rus." Tom whispered into Severus ear sending a shiver through his body in pleasure. "Do you want me Sev'rus?"

"Yes, god yes." Severus moaned and threw his head back against the wall as Tom started kissing a train down from his ear, down the jaw line, placed a quick kiss on his lips before moving down his throat towards his collar.

Tom took a small step back when he reached the collar and Severus let out a small whine at the loss of contact. "Come." Tom grabbed his hand again and led him over to the bed. He pushed Severus down on his back and straddled him. "You are wearing way too many clothes." Tom said with a raspy voice, before Severus knew it his clothes were gone and Tom was looking at him appreciatively. "You are beautiful Severus." He said making out every sound in Severus name clearly. Severus almost unnoticeably shook his head in denial. "Severus," Tom waited until he looked straight into his eyes. "You are beautiful." Slowly Severus let his head fall into a nod.

Tom moved back down Severus body until he could lean down and take Severus erect cock into his mouth. The only thought that crossed his mind before any coherent thought left him was. "The Dark Lord is sucking my cock." It didn't take long for Severus to come with the help of Tom's talented tongue.

"I want you." Tom whispered into his ear when he had calmed down enough to think normally again. "I want to be deep inside you. What to be buried balls deep inside you as I come."

"Yes, I want you. Want you inside me Tom, please, take me." Tom moved back down his body trailing kisses as he moved. He stopped at the erect nipples and nibbled and kissed them before continuing down. He sat between Severus legs and lifted them up on his shoulders. One slick finger entered Severus small tight hole and he let out a groan. It was a nice burning sensation. It had been years since he did this last. The fist finger was removed and followed by another. Soon the two fingers became three. When Severus started to fuck himself on the three fingers Tom removed them. Severus let out a small whimper at the loss despite knowing what was waiting. Tom lined himself up with Severus loosened opening and carefully but determined pushed inside not stropping until he was fully sheathed inside the man under him. Tom let Severus legs fall down from his shoulders and wrap themselves around his waist instead before he started to pull out and then slam back in again. They set a steadily increasing pace that too soon for their liking became un-rhythmical as they neared their release. In fast succession of each other they came screaming each other named before Tom collapsed on top of Severus.

"That was good." He murmured sleepily.

"Mmm, have to do it again sometime." Severus agreed.

"Sleep first, sex later." Tom said before they both drifted off into a post orgasmic bliss induced sleep.

Sam had had the best birthday he could ever remember having, but the day was coming to an end and he and his new family was once again sitting in the main sitting room. Sam thought it was highly amusing to see how everybody was divided into twos. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting close together on one of the sofas talking softly to each other, so was Bella and Rudolphus. Remus sat in one of the armchairs in front of the large fires with Sirius sitting on the thick carpet in front of him leaning against Remus's legs. Sam and Draco were sitting on another sofa talking about school that would start in a month. The most amusing sight however was Tom who sat in another armchair and had trapped the ferocious potions master in his lap. Sam thought about the beginning of school. He would go back as a new student and get a new sorting. He was sure Dumbledore knew who he was but the headmaster most likely didn't want to create panic in the school by declaring that the Boy-Who-Lived had joined the Dark Lord, was his son in fact. Sam had no doubt the old coot would try a persuade him to come back to the light side. Something Draco too had pointed out and then started to laugh at how horrible the headmaster would fail, Sam had agreed with that. He had no intentions to go back to that old fool even if he begged on his knees. Sam had to admit though that he kind of looked forward to the meeting. He had no doubt the headmaster would give some noble explanation to why he had acted like he did. These thoughts brought his mind onto his godfathers, Tom had yet to try and persuade them to officially join him. Severus had not returned to the order since the brought Sirius to Slytherin castle and most likely was considered to have made his alliances clear. Sirius had disappeared without any signs of struggle, which probably had some people wondering about the escaped prisoner.

"Sirius!" he called across the room.

"Yes Sam?"

"Are you and Remus going to stay here?" While he didn't say it, everybody in the room knew what it was Sam was asking.

"We are thinking about it." Sirius answered after an almost unnoticeable pause.

"Good, I would like you to stay." Sam turned to his father and took a deep breath. He had thought about the actions Tom was taking towards muggles and muggleborns. He hadn't minded his relatives going away, but most muggles didn't deserve being slaughtered when they didn't even know the reason for it. "Father," He never used that word and it made it clear that whatever he was about to say was serious.

"What is it Samael?"

"I would like to talk to you about muggles, and muggleborns." An obvious tension appeared in the room.

"What about them son?" Tom's voice hadn't changed but it was clear he had preferred to have this conversation in private if at all.

"Why do you have to kill them all? I don't say that some of them deserve it, but certainly not all of them."

"They are contaminating our blood." Draco said in a low voice from next to him.

"I know, but isn't that mainly from witches and wizards marrying muggles, not from the muggleborn? I'm just trying to understand." He added.

"That is true." Tom said. "Most of the contamination of the blood comes from those of mixed parentage. Muggleborns have squibs from both sides of their families. Going back far enough you can almost always find pureblooded families in the lines of muggleborns."

"Is that true?" Narcissa asked shocked.

"Indeed it is." Tom confirmed. "So my son what are your thought and plans, I can tell you have them." He said once again turned to Sam.

"Magical children born to muggles should be take to be raised by magical parents." He said.

"Who are you planning on getting the parents to give up their children?"

"Oh, accidents do happen so easily. Especially to children." Sam said easily.

"You plan of having the muggle parents believe their children have been killed."

"That was the idea."

"Interesting, and what about half-bloods?"

"Marriage between Wizards and muggles should be outlawed. If they were to have a child despite the law the child, if having magical power has to be raised in the magical world. The magical parent would be allowed to raise the child, if all ties with the non-magical parent were cut. If they so chose the child can be placed with another magical family, the witch or wizard will have their magic stripped and all memories of the child erased and sent to live with their beloved muggle." Tom looked impressed.

"You've given this a lot of thought I hear."

"I want the magical world saved as much as you do, but just like my mother I do not condone pointless killings. Torture serves its reason, I agree with that." He said and thought back with sadistic pleasure to the pained screams of Peter Pettigrew. After two full days of torture the rat had been sent to the ministry from where he had been sent to Azkaban for the killing of twelve muggles and the betrayal of James and Lily Potter. In his absence Sirius had been declared free of all charges after the verdict of Pettigrew. He was now finally a free man.

Tom smiled at him. "I can't promise to change overnight Samael, but I will take your suggestions into consideration."

"That's all I ask at the moment."

"If you start aiming for the goals Sam set up we will join you." Remus spoke up. "You have already promised better conditions for werewolves and with Sam's suggestion the so called dark side sounds very tempting."

"I am very glad to hear that Remus." Tom sent him and Sirius one of his blinding smiles. "It would seem my goals for this war have changed slightly."

"Oh, and I've thought of one other thing as well." Sam Said. "Thought that is more long term for when we've won the war, or at least taken over Hogwarts."

"And what is that?" Tom asked.

"Muggle studies should be taken off the curriculum. Instead there should be wizarding studies of sorts. Social science and politics, and the students should also be given courses in manors and etiquette in the wizarding world. You should have seen the Yule ball last year, it was a freaking joke."

"I totally agree with Sam." Draco said. "No one who hasn't been raised as a pure-blood seems to know how to act in a social situation with mote then ten people of even that."

"There are other subjects the school wouldn't be harmed by taking up." Remus said.

"You like teaching do you not?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I loved teaching the one year I was allowed."

"Once we've taken back the school I will make sure you are allowed back within its walls." Tom promised and got a grateful smile in return.

Sam thought about the panic that always filled the Burrow on the mornings of the first of September. In his new home it was as calm as it was every morning. A part of him missed the lively and loud Weasleys another thought it was rather nice to have the calmness before everything that was bound to happen on the train. It still had not appeared anything in the Daily Prophet about Harry Potter's disappearance. It had been almost three months, but it seemed that Dumbledore had managed to keep it quiet so far. He wondered what would happen when he didn't show up on the train.

After Pettigrew, may is soul give the Dementor that took it indigestion, had been given to the ministry two months earlier. It had become public knowledge that the Dark Lord was back. Not many could make the connection between the Dark Lord and the name Riddle, but enough could for it to only take a day for the whole school to know the new student had the same last name as the young Voldemort. When that happened he would once again be the centre of attention. Not that he minded as much this time. There was also the whole end of last year to take into consideration when it came to the new year. The last year hadn't ended all too well. Not with Cedric and all. Tom and Sam had discussed that incident and since it had been the rat who cast the cure, albeit on Tom's orders, Sam had been willing to forget, if not forgive.

"You ready to go, lazy." Draco asked when he came sauntering in to Sam's room.

"Sure, I just have to get the trunks downstairs and we'll be off."

"That's good. We have to be there in time if we want the best compartment."

"I thought you could just throw anyone who took your compartment out, and claim it as your own." Sam said with a wicked smile.

"Yeah sure, but that takes too much energy and decides you have to make a good first impression."

"Like you did you mean?"

"How long are you going to keep that against me Riddle?"

"For as long as we both shall live." Sam said in a dramatic tone of voice.

"Idiot." Draco muttered and levitated one of the large trunks out the door followed with the other. Draco had explained that no one in Slytherin followed the rule of only bringing one trunk. Sam had no intention of breaking tradition.

Before they apperated to King Cross Sam made sure the small emerald green snake he'd gotten for his birthday was secure around his neck. He had named her Lilin after Jewish folklore. Lilin were demons and he was after all named after the prince of demons so he thought it was fitting.

It was forty-five minutes before the train would leave and the platform was relatively empty. It was the first time Sam and Draco had left the castle grounds since they had arrived there. They hadn't even gone to Diagon Alley to pick up their new books. Instead Narcissa had done that for them.

"We better go and get seats." Draco said and started pulling Sam towards the red steam engine. They weren't supposed to do magic at least not before the train had left the platform and the two boys left their four trunks, two brooms and two owl cages with the adults to bring onto the train. They had been accompanied by only Lucius and Narcissa since anyone else would raise suspicion.

"Here," Draco opened the door to a compartment almost at the very front of the train.

Half an hour later the platform was filled with people rushing to get on the train. Five minutes before departure Sam heard a bunch of familiar voices. He looked out the window and saw the Weasleys and Hermione hurrying towards the train, late as usual. It had actually been rather fun to sit still in peace and just watch as people came into through the hidden entrance and onto the train.

"It would seem the Weasleys once again almost missed the train." Draco said and looked out at was Sam was watching.

"Close but no such luck."

Sam could feel Draco's raised eyebrow despite not looking at him. "I thought you liked the Weasels."

"Fred and Gorge are great. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are nice but truthfully a bit annoying at times. I don't really know Bill and Charlie but they seem nice enough. Percy is an arse. Ginny has had an annoying crush on me since like, forever. Don't even get me started on Ron."

"I know we haven't really talked about your past during the summer but I thought he was your best friend."

"He can be a great friend, but he can also be the most annoying, jealous prick I've ever met."

"You mean the way he treated you last year."

"Last year second year and now and then in between and before."

"What is it really he is jealous of? Not having parents? Having everybody jump you because of you name?"

"The last. Ron wants spotlight. It wouldn't surprise me if the only reason he stayed by me since first year is because he wants part of the fame."

"Well that sucks."

"Oh, yes, but I have a new life now. New friends."

"You're right you do Sammie, and I don't intend on running away because you get more headlines then me."

"I appreciate that."

A few minutes passed and the train left the station.

"I have to go to the prefect compartment for a while. You'll be ok?" Draco said and stood up. He had been made prefect over the summer and was supposed to report to a special compartment at the beginning of the train ride.

"I'll be fine Dray. Believe it or not but this is not the first time I'm on this train." Sam said teasingly.

"Fine." Draco swept out of the door with a huff. Sam wasn't stupid he knew Draco was interested in him as more than a friend, but at the moment Sam wasn't ready to take that step, or even think about it at the moment and simply pretended to be oblivious. A few minutes after Draco had left the door slid open after a quick knock.

"Is there any room in here?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"Sure, there's plenty." Sam said and waved at the empty seats.

"Thanks. It seems like for the first time in Hogwarts history everybody wants to sit as far back in the train as possible." Zabini said before hoisting his two trunks up over the seats and sat down. "Draco's in this compartment as well."

"Yes, but he was made a prefect during the summer and had to go to their compartment for a while."

"Oh, have to remember to tease him about that." Sam laughed he too knew Draco wasn't too interested in the prefect duties. Too much work for too few perks as he had put it. "So you're friend of Draco's then and why have I never seen you before. I'm sure I would have remembered you."

"Samael Riddle." Sam held out his hand. Zabini went a bit pale but shook the hand none the less.

"So you're him. I mean, I was told…" Zabini stuttered.

"I won't bit you, you know." Sam said with an amused smirk. "The snake might," He pointed at Lilin who still lay around his neck. "But I can control her pretty well and she's not too venomous."

"Erm, well Pansy. She's my friend, Pansy Parkinson. Her father works for the Dark Lord, and she told me that the Dark Lord's son would start Hogwarts this year. So that is you then. I mean, you're his son?"

"Yes I am." Zabini looked like he hadn't really believed it before Sam had confirmed it and suddenly went even paler. "Relax Zabini." Sam said. "Like I said I won't bite you."

"You may curse me, and who do you know my name?"

Sam laughed at the first part of Zabini's statement. "That is for me to know and for you to find out." He said with a smirk.

"Draco tell you?"

"Nope."

"You can read minds?" Zabini looked a bit worried at the thought.

"I can use legimens a bit but I bit not use it to find out your name, but you shouldn't try to lie to me."

Zabini swallowed hard and nodded. "So this is you first time to Hogwarts. How come you didn't start sooner and why have I never heard of you?"

"This is not the first time I go to Hogwarts. It's the fifth time for me just like it is for you." Sam was very amused about the other boy's confusion.

"How can you start your fifth year if I've never seen you before? Like I said I would have recognized you."

"No you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?" Zabini looked even more confused and Sam was close to start laughing at the boy.

"No, I've changed a lot during the summer."

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Draco asked when he showed up back in the compartment. Sam noticed that he had a crease between his eyebrows indicating he was annoyed about something.

"What's up Dray?" Sam asked.

"Annoying Weasel and Mudblood as usual."

"What they do?" Zabini asked.

"Mainly just being themselves. Which if you ask me is more than annoying enough. The Weasel started with his normal name calling."

"And you had to retaliate." Sam said with barley contained laughter in his voice.

"Of course, what do you take me for? Some Hufflepuff."

"No, I would never do that, you're the epitome of everything Slytherin, but maybe ignoring them would get would be a better strategy."

"Strategy for what? And I thought you where the epitome of everything Slytherin."

"Driving the Weasel insane, and no."

"Do you two have to have two conversations at once? It gets really confuting for us normal mortals." Zabini said and looked between the two boys opposite of him.

"Sorry Blaise." Draco said. "I see you've met Sam."

"Yes, every other compartment was full. I didn't have any choice but to meet him."

"But he was close to run out again when I introduced myself." Sam said with a wicked grin.

"Was not!" Zabini said indignantly.

"You were whiter than Nearly-Headless Nick."

Draco laughed at his friend's embracement. "He's not that scary." He said.

"How did you react the first time you were told you were sitting face to face with the son of the Dark Lord?" Zabini asked.

"Granted I was a bit shocked." Draco admitted.

"See it's not so strange I at got a bit shocked too."

"I guess not."

"Only imagine how the rest of the school will react." Sam said with a sigh.

"They'll be after blood. At least the do-gooders in Gryffindor." Zabini said. They contemplated that thought for a moment before Zabini started talking again. "You said you had gone to Hogwarts for the past four year years but you had changed a lot during the summer. What does that mean?" He asked.

"Let's see if you can figure that out before the end of the day shall we?" Sam said.

"What is that supposed to mean? Should I be able to figure it out?"

"Maybe, if you you're not completely thick." A determent light appeared in the boy's eyes.

"Very well."

They spent a couple of hours talking about everything and nothing. Zabini tried to learn as much as he could about Sam, both because he was curious and because he wanted to figure out who Sam really was. Unfortunately not long before they reached Hogsmead the Compartment door opened and Ron and Hermione stood there looking in at them.

"What do the two of you want?" Draco drawled.

"We were told that there was a new student here and thought we, as prefects and year mates should introduce ourselves." Hermione said. More likely she wanted to stop Draco from corrupting him. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley." Hermione introduced.

"Samael Riddle." Sam said and watched their reactions. He wasn't disappointed. Hermione of course picked up on the name first. Her eyes going wide and skin pale. It took a few seconds but Sam was quite impressed when Ron too seemed to recognized the name and realized the implications.

"Your name's Riddle?" Hermione asked with a slightly more high pitched voice than normal.

"Indeed it is. Got it from my father, though that normal I suppose." Sam said looking contemplating. Draco and Zabini both snickered at him.

"If that is true. Then I guess you're in the right compartment." She said coldly.

"I guess I am. I am after all the heir of Slytherin, but you knew that. Didn't you Hermione?" Sam leaned his head to the side. She turned on her heal and dragged Ron away back to their own compartment.

"You're the hair of Slytherin?" Zabini asked perplexed.

"Yeah I am."

"You knew that?" Zabini asked Draco.

"Yeah I did. It thought you did too or, well that the Tom was."

"Tom?"

"Voldemort." Sam said.

"He prefers that the family calls him Tom though." Draco explained.

"Your part of the Dark Lords family?" Zabini asked.

"Yes, not by blood or anything, but he's like an uncle, and he is dating my godfather."

"I thought your godfather was Professor Snape." Zabini said carefully. Like he didn't want it conformed.

"He is."

"You should see them cuddle." Sam said with a fake shudder.

"No thank you."

"No your right. That is rather scary, but they seem happy." Draco said.

"They sound happy too." Sam said this time with a real shudder. Both the other boys thought it wise not to ask.

"But I thought," Zabini started. "Don't he look…" He waved his hand around begging the other two to understand.

"I've got the picture from my birthday." Sam said and got up to get it. He sat back down and handed it to Zabini. "That's him." He pointed at the handsome man in the middle of the photo.

"Wow. Really?"

"Yup, thanks to my blood he got his old body back."

"He looks really good, and I have to say that if this picture is anything to go by he's been good for Snape."

"He has." Draco confirmed. "He's been not as scary these past months."

"Just one question."

"Sure." Sam knew what was coming.

"What are Professor Lupin and Sirius Black doing in this picture? And why does it look like they're together?"

"Now if you can't figure out who I am before the end of the day. I'll make it my personal business to get you resorted into Hufflepuff."

"Right." Zabini said and handed back the picture.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the reveiws. Now new chapter.

* * *

Sam had taken the carriages up to the castle. To his surprise the carriages had this year been pulled by black horse like creatures. Draco had told him they where Thestrals and he knew that because Theodor Nott could see them as well. Apparently they had always pulled the carriages but only those who had seen death could see them. Sam thought of Cedric and realized that must have been the reason he could now see the creatures.

When they reached the castle Sam stood to the side and waited for Professor McGonagall to appear to get the first years. There had been no way in hell that he would take the boats over the lake. It was raining outside and he'd already done that once.

"Mr. Riddle I presume." Sam turned and came face to face with McGonagall.

"That's correct professor." Sam answered and gave her a small bow.

"Why are you doing this Harry?" She asked in a soft voice.

"My name is Samael and you do better remember that." His voice was cold as ice.

"Have we completely lost you?"

"Yes, the light has completely lost Harry Potter. For all intents and purposes Harry Potter is dead." Her eyes were large and filled with sorrow as she looked at him, but a knock on the door stopped her from saying anything more. After the talk and the wait in the side room, Sam along with the first years was lead into the Great Hall. There were more whispers than usual something Sam knew was because of him. He didn't think many knew of his identity yet but it was clear he was no first year. After all the first years had been sorted McGonagall called.

"Riddle, Samael." Like Sam had suspected not many seemed to recognize the name and those who did were mainly Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws and of course Hermione and Ron. He sat down on the stool and put the hat on his head.

"Mr. Riddle." It wasn't the first time he'd heard that voice in his head.

"Mr. Hat." He thought back politely.

"It would seem you've found out about your parentage."

"I have."

"Well then, SLYTHERIN!"

Sam took off the hat and walked over to the cheering green and silver table and sat down between Draco and Zabini. Dumbledore stood up from his seat and looked out over the students. His eyes lingered a moment longer at Sam who glared back at the headmaster.

"Now that all our new students have been sorted I would like to welcome you all to a new year here at Hogwarts. As I am sure you have all noticed we have a new older student with us this year. Mr. Riddle will be starting his fifth year here at Hogwarts. I'm afraid that I also have some sad news in the regards of a student. Harry Potter will not be joining us this year. It has been decided that Mr. Potter would receive better education at another location."

"He makes it sound like they've sent him away to train for the war." Sam whispered to Draco who nodded.

Dumbledore held up his hand to silence the murmur that had broken out at his statement. "I also have the pleasure to welcome Professor McIvor as the new Defense against the dark arts teacher. A large dark skinned man stood up and nodded at the students as they gave him a short polite applaud. Sam saw Severus sneer at him. It had been a surprise when Dumbledore had contacted Severus and asked him to continue teaching at Hogwarts when it was obvious his alliances were with the dark. He clearly wanted something with the dark haired potions master, most likely to sway his opinion. Sam wished him good luck with that. "Now all I have to say is, tuck in." Dumbledore sat down and food appeared on the golden plates.

"Sam?" Zabini said halfway through their dinner.

"Yes?"

"I've been trying to think of who you might be and the only person I've been able to come up with is completely insane."

"Really and who might that be?" Sam asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"You can't be him can you?" Zabini asked worriedly. "I mean I thought he was supposed to be the one that would kill the Dark Lord." He had whispered the last part of the sentence so only Sam and Draco could hear it.

"Maybe He was, by I have no intentions of doing anything like that." Sam said basically confirming Zabini's theory.

"Oh, Merlin's balls you are him." He whispered in a loud voice, making the people sitting closest to them turn and look what was going on.

"I was yes."

Zabini sat gaping at him for a long while before finally regaining enough composure to at least close his mouth but he did continue to stare. "You've changed a lot." He finally said.

"Dumbledore had me under a blood glamour before, this is how I really look."

"Blood glamour? Wait did you say Dumbledore."

"Yes, but this is not the place to discuss this." Sam said and looked around the Slytherin table.

"I understand."

Sam talked to a few others of his new house during the dinner and Zabini kept sending him looks now and then throughout the welcoming feast. Finally the last of the deserts disappeared and everybody turned back to Dumbledore.

"Tomorrow you will start a new year of learning. For that you will have to be well rested. I will only give you a few words of advice before sending you off to bed. The forbidden forest is like its name suggests forbidden. Magic in the corridors is not allowed, and Mr. Filch our caretaker again wants to remind you all that the full list of forbidden items in the school is to be found for viewing in his office. Now all of you off to bed."

Sam stood up with the rest of the students and started to follow Draco out of the hall. Pansy who also had been made a prefect led the first years across the entrance hall and down to the dungeons. Sam with his two friends followed at a more leisure pace.

"I'm telling you. Pansy is practically running with the first year to make sure they will not be able to find their way back in the morning." Zabini said with a shake of his head.

Sam laughed. "That way they will have to learn to find their way on their own faster."

"Most likely the point." Zabini said with a nod.

They stopped in front of the stone wall Sam had visited in his second year. "Do you think it has changed anything since last time I was here?" Ha asked and tried not to laugh at the looks he received.

"What do you mean? You've been here before?" Draco asked.

"Are you telling me you've never broken in to another houses common room?" He asked in surprise shock.

"No." Both boys said.

Sam shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Anyway," Draco said. "The password's Prince of demons." He shot Sam a meaningful glance.

"Your godfather has a twisted since of humor." Sam said as he passed through the doorway.

"Why?" Zabini asked.

"Samael was the thought to be the prince of demons." Sam said with a rueful smile. He turned from his new friend to look out over the common room. It seemed cozier then the last time somehow. The long room with its low hanging lights and large fireplace seemed welcoming and Sam could practically hear the room's magic welcoming him.

"Any difference?" Draco asked.

"I think the biggest difference is with myself."

"Why did you come here the last time anyway?" Zabini asked. "Just looking around?"

"Ironically enough I was trying to prove I wasn't the heir of Slytherin."

Draco started to laugh. "Seriously?" Zabini asked.

"Dead." Sam closed his eyes for a moment. "I am the heir." He said and heard the hissings of parseltongue leave his lips. He opened his eyes and watched as a stairway appeared to grow out of the floor in the middle of the room. There were gasps in the air as other students noticed what was happening. The handle that wind its way out of the floor was shaped as a snake with the top of it body and head resting of the pillar that held the handle up. The snake who seemed to watched that only those with expressed permission entered the chamber it was guarding had eyes made of emeralds that glittered in the light of the fire.

"What the hell just happened?" Zabini asked.

"I told the common room who I was and it opened the Slytherin chamber for me. You hadn't expected the heir of Salazar Slytherin himself to sleep in the dormitories had you." He said it loud enough for everybody to hear, and the gasps were back this time followed by hurried whispers as everybody took in these news.

"I know I promised," Draco began. "But now I'm seriously jealous at you." He looked longingly at the stairs. "Do you have any idea how horrible it is to share dorm with Greg and Vince?"

"Nope, and I have no intentions of finding out. Now will you accompanying me in the exploring of my new accommodations?" He asked his two friends who fervently nodded. The rooms were unsurprisingly decorated in green and silver. There was a small common room with a loveseat and two armchairs in front of a fire. A door to the left led off to a small study and the door straight ahead was the bedroom that had an adjoining bedroom. Sam told his friends he'd found out about the room from one of the books at Slytherin castle and the rooms had once personally belonged to the founder of the house.

Their first class of the year was – of course - potions with the Gryffindors. Sam sat down next to Draco at the front of the class room. Blaise sat behind them next to Theodor. Draco had begged Sam to let him stay in his rooms the night before, but Sam had proved that there was indeed Slytherin in him and thrown the blond boy out. Luckily for him Draco didn't hold grudges, but had spent the whole morning complaining about Greg and Vince snoring through his silencing charm.

"Good morning class." Severus said in such a cheery voice it had the Gryffindors huddling in their chairs and the Slytherins raising their eyebrows. "Fifth years," He continued, this time with barley contained malice. "Very likely this is the last year I have to put up with many of you." Ah, so there was the source of the happiness. "O.W.L." He wrote down the letters as he said them. "Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams. This year will be harder than any you have had so far. There will be more work in class and more homework outside of class. You will pay attention and you not screw up." Here he paused to glare at Neville. "Those of you planning on taking N.E.W.T potions have to really work hard this year since I only take those with Outstanding in their O.W.L's into that class." The rest of the class was spent mainly listen to Severus going on about O.W.L's and taking notes on potions they would work with during the year.

"Riddle." It was the end of class and the Slytherins were headed for their first Transfigurations class of the year when Hermione called after Sam.

"What is it Granger?" He turned and asked.

"There are rumors going on about you." She stated.

"You're sure you're not the one who started them? Maybe it was your boyfriend." He looked at Ron who stood slightly behind Hermione looking like Sam was something disgusting. The ironic part of that was it wasn't the first time Sam had been on the receiving end of that glare. Only last time he was supposedly Ron's best friend.

"I didn't start any rumors about you Riddle and neither did Ron."

"So what are these rumors you have heard? I'm a bit in a hurry to get to my next class."

"People are saying you are You-Know-Who's son."

"Wasn't that what you believed too when you heard my last name Granger?" Sam said in way of answering and turned on his heal and left with Draco and Blaise following.

To Sam's surprise it took almost two weeks before he got a message from the headmaster asking him to come to his office.

"Who was it from?" Draco asked as they sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"Dumbledore. I've been invited for tea this afternoon."

"You want me to come?"

"Thanks, but I think you better not."

"If you say so." Draco looked over the hall at the Gryffindor table. "Those two surprise me." HE said and indicated Ron and Hermione with a nod.

"Why?"

"I thought they would make more of a fuss. Both about you and about their precious savior."

"Yeah, me too. I wonder how much they know."

"I doubt they have gotten anything confirmed. If they knew who you really was there's no way they'd leave you alone."

"No, I'll have to ask Dumbledore about that when I meet him later today. They may even believe what he said at the feast about education at other location."

"Would they seriously buy that?"

"Maybe, out of the three of us I was the only one to ever really question Dumbledore."

Sam knocked at the headmaster's door and was accepted in with a, "Come in Mr. Riddle."

"Headmaster."

"Come in have a seat." Dumbledore waited as Sam sat down. "Can I offer you some tea a lemon drop maybe."

"No thank you Professor. I wouldn't want to ruin my appetite for dinner." Sam said with a fake smile.

"No, you right."

"May I asked why you have asked me here."

All fake cheerfulness left the headmaster and he looked at Sam with a sad expression.

"Harry," He started but was cut off.

"Like I told Professor McGonagall it's Samael, and I would appreciate it if you would remember that."

"Very well, Samael. Would you let me explain why I did as I did?"

"Explain away." Sam said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"I did what I thought was necessary. Tom was a beautiful man and I'm sure he could be very charming, if fact I know he could. Your mother was a sweet girl, but she was just that, a girl. I wanted to save her and I wanted to save you."

"Save me by take me away to fulfill a prophecy. A prophecy I might add spoke of me defeating the Dark Lord."

"That is only part of the prophecy, but yes that is part of why I did it. I believed that if Tom were to find out he would kill you instantly."

"Both call him that, you have no right." Sam said between clenched teeth.

"I have admitted that might have acted rashly before, but I need you to see it from my perspective Harry."

"Samael, and I do understand. You saw a child that would grow up as the heir of the Dark Lord. As the leader of the light you did what you thought right. The only thing is that it wasn't. In fact you acted just as dark as any Dark Lord, you put two innocent people under curses made a whole bunch of others believe they were married. Used a blood glamour on me. Do you want me to go on? You and not the Dark Lord is the reason James Potter and Lily Evans is dead. You are the one who made sure I grew up without parents. You were the one who decided to use a one year old to fight your war." Sam was glad for the lessons in control Tom and Lucius had given him during the summer, without them he would have been screaming at the top of his lungs by now.

"I'm sorry – Samael." The headmaster had tears in his eyes.

"That is hardly good enough. I have questions."

"Go on."

"First why did you let Severus back?"

"He is a good potions master, and I wanted to ask him in person to come back to the order."

"The order of the phoenix." Sam said as a statement.

"That is correct. The order fought against the dark last time too. After Voldemort's return at the end of last year the order was reinstated."

"I know. James Potter was a member the last time. I'm sure that was a reason to why you chose him. As well he'd had a crush on Lily Evans in school and had much the same complexions as my father."

"You have become much more observant over the summer."

"Thank you."

The headmaster only nodded. "I have one question for you if you don't mind." Sam nodded go ahead. "What happened to Misters Black and Lupin? Do you know?"

Sam smiled. "Oh, I know. They're safe."

"They've joined him?"

"Yes. They have their own reasons for not wanting anything to do with the light side anymore."

"Can you tell me what made them switch?"

"That would give away our whole strategy, now wouldn't it? I can tell you that part of the deal were more rights for werewolves and the chance to torture Peter Pettigrew to their hearts contents before sending him off to the ministry."

"You were the ones who sent Pettigrew to the ministry."

"Yes we were. Another question. How much do Ron and Hermione know?"

"Not much. They were told you had been sent off to train for the war with Sirius and Remus."

Sam smiled a real amused smile. "You managed to explain all our disappearances. I'm impressed. How many knows the truth?" Dumbledore hesitated. "I won't go after the people who know who I am. I'm simply curios to how many who managed to figure it out."

"Besides myself I have told Minerva and Alastor. Those who have figured it out on their own even if it may not be all of it are, Tonks, Shanklebolt and surprisingly Fred and Gorge Weasley."

Sam smiled again. "Why are Fred and Gorge surprising? They're a lot smarter then they pretend to be."

"Yes, indeed they are. Not much for schoolwork but good at deciphering the world around them."

"How much do they know?"

"They know you are not away training. They know Sirius and Remus are not away training you. I also believe they have figured out a connection between you and Harry."

"How come no one seems to have figured out my connection to the Dark Lord? The only ones who know who I am are the ones with parents in the inner circle."

"I believe they do not want to know."

Sam nodded. In a bizarre kind of way it made sense. No one wanted to know the Dark Lord had an heir that could pick up where he left off even if they did manage to kill him.

"Why has the killing rate dropped Samael?" Dumbledore suddenly asked and Sam felt now was the time to leave the headmaster to his own thoughts.

"Like I said before, we couldn't give up our strategy now could we. I think it's time for me to leave now."

"Yes, you are quite right. I've taken up quite enough of your time."

Sam got up from the chair and walked over to the door. "Good bye Professor."

"Good bye Samael." Again Sam could see the sorrow in the old man's eyes.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I think i might update once more today. See you then. 


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed and before Sam knew it, it was Halloween. The Great Hall was decorated with pumpkins and live bats like it always was during Halloween. In the two months that had passed since the start of the year Sam had learnt how to be a Slytherin and become close friends with most people in his year and house. As it turned out Greg and Vince weren't as stupid as Sam had once though. Sure they were no brainers but they did have a decent since of humor. Pansy was a bit annoying, especially since she continuously tried to flirt with Sam. The most amusing part about that was that Draco obviously was jealous.

"Sam." He turned to look at Pansy who had sat herself down next to him during their lunch.

"Yes Pansy?"

"You know the Slytherin house will be having a party tonight." How could he not know? It had been the topic of conversation for the past weeks.

"Yes."

"I was wondering," Sam could practically hear Draco growl next to him. "If maybe you would want to go with me?" Sam had to stop himself from not laughing at his not so happy best friend.

"Go with you? All I have to do is go up a set of stairs? I don't really see the point, but I'm sure I'll see you during the evening after all the common room's not that big." Play stupid in the face of annoying females.

"Oh, well I was just thinking that we could spend the evening together. You and me."

Sam looked confused. "I thought you wanted to go to the party?"

"I do." She said.

"But you just said…"

"Never mind Sam, I'll see you there, but you have to promise to save me a dance." She said put out.

"Yeah sure." Sam said with a bright smile. She got up and left.

Draco shot him a look Sam couldn't quite read. "What?" He asked.

"Why'd you turn her down, and don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Truthfully, I want her to live past the night." Draco looked at him strangely and Sam explained. " I thought you would try and kill her if I had accepted." Draco blushed a soft pink.

"Oh, ehm, you know if you want to go with Pansy that's ok."

"I don't want to go with Pansy."

"Good." Draco said and then blushed again when he realized just how obvious he must have been about his attraction towards his friend.

"Draco would you like to go to the party with me?" Sam wasn't sure what had prompted him to ask, but the hopeful light igniting in Draco's eyes was worth it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not." Sam said with a shrug.

"Are you doing this because you want to or because you know I want to?"

"A bit of both. I think I feel more for you then friendship, but I need some time to figure it out. Going to a party with you might be the first step towards doing that."

"Ok, I would love going to the Halloween party with you."

"I'm glad to hear it. Well this certainly went a lot better than the last time I tried to ask someone out."

"The Cho Chang catastrophe during the dance last year." Draco nodded.

"How did you know about that?" Sam asked horrified.

"Everybody knows about that."

"Oh Merlin." Sam said and hid his face in his hands.

"No need worry about that know. No one knows that was you." Draco said consolingly.

"Still." Sam muttered.

"You did good with me though. So I guess you've gotten better."

"You've been ogling me since the beginning of summer. How could I not do good with you."

"Riiight. Anyway we have to get to class now. McGonagall's wrath will be upon us if we're late." Sam laughed and followed Draco out of the Hall.

The loud beat of music filled the Slytherin common room. It hadn't taken long after breakfast for Pansy to learn Sam had asked Draco to the party. Draco had told Blaise, who had told Theodor, who had told Daphne, who had told Pansy. Pansy had given him a glare which almost immediately had turned into a knowing smile. Draco had dragged Sam out onto the dance floor and was dancing so close to Sam he could feel his friend's body brush against him more often than not. Sam would have been lying if he said the dancing, if it could even really be called that, wasn't turning him on. He hadn't lied before. He did feel more then platonic friendship towards Draco. How could he not. The guy was bloody gorgeous and Sam was a fifteen year old boy. If nothing else he at least lusted after the other. The only thing was that he wasn't sure he wanted to act on something that was simply lust. That was since he was fairly sure Draco felt more for him than just that.

"Want something to drink?" Draco almost screamed in order to be heard over the loud music.

"Sure." They made their way off the dance floor and towards the refreshment table. Sam watched as an older student carried a second year boy down to the dorms. There was a rule that said that no one under fifteen was allowed to drink during the party, not that many of the younger students listened to that. At the table Draco handed Sam a drink and they made it to an empty sofa to sit down and rest while they drank. Sam smiled to himself at how close to him Draco was sitting. Their sides were flush together. His smile widened when Draco dropped his head down on his shoulder and sneaked his arm around his wised. Another few minutes in silence and Draco's hand had found its way in between Sam's pants and shirt and was busy stroking the skin it found there. Sam tried to sit still as his arousal grew. If Draco didn't stop this Sam wouldn't care if it was only lust he felt for his friend. Draco's other hand came up and cupped the side of Sam's face turning it towards him. Sam could see the lust burning in Draco's eyes before his lips attached themselves to Sam's. Sam had never kissed anyone before but he simply loved the feeling of Draco's lips moving over his, coxing them open and attacking his tongue. They finally broke apart when oxygen became an issue and looked at each other. Draco's eyes were darker then Sam had ever seen them before and with the red swollen lips he looked simply edible.

"Come on." Sam said and before he could stop himself he was dragging Draco with him towards his rooms. They descended the stairs in a hurry and Sam continued to drag Draco through the sitting room and into his bedroom. This was one of those times he was very glad on one could enter his rooms without his permission. Blasé could come in, but Sam had seen the other boy saw them as they when down the stairs and knew not to interfere. Sam initiated another kiss the heat and passion spread through his body and he started to undo Draco's shirt.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked stepping back only enough to be able to talk.

"I'm sure." Draco gave him a quick smile before devouring Sam's lips once again. It didn't take long before they fell down on the bed, clothes discarded. Sam let out a moan as his erection ground against Draco's equally hard cock. Hands roamed over bodies while hips ground and buckled against each other. With straggled cries both boys' came covering their abdomens and groins in white sticky semen.

"Oh Merlin." Draco sighed and rested his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Mmm." Was all Sam said in response.

"I think we should clean up."

"Do we have to move for that?"

Draco laughed. "I'm afraid so. We definitely have to check up cleaning charms for future use though."

"Definitely." Sam agreed and finally opened his eyes and looked up into the grey orbs of Draco.

"So you wanna do this again then?" Draco asked a hint of worry was evident in his voice and eyes.

"Yes I wanna do this again, and not just because you are bloody gorgeous."

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

"The whole school thinks you're gorgeous, that includes me." Draco shrugged nonchalantly but Sam could see he loved being considered gorgeous. "Don't let it get to your head though, please."

Draco smirked at him before climbing off him and getting off the bed. "Let's take a shower." He said and held out his hand for Sam to grab. Oh, yes Draco was definitely gorgeous, Sam thought and let his eyes travel up and down the naked body in front of him.

Sam watched as Fred and Gorge Weasley left the library. For a couple of months now he had thought about having a conversation with the twins. The morning post was what had finally made up his mind. The dark side had managed to infiltrate the ministry and it was only a matter of time before they were in control. It hadn't said that in so many words bur there was a code in the letter that had allowed for the message come through loud and clear is you knew how to read it. Out of the Weasleys Fred and Gorge were the ones most likely to change their alliances. Sam had asked Tom about it and he had said Sam was allowed to proceed if he was careful and didn't give too much away. Sam had talked to the twins briefly a few times during the year. Every time it had been obvious the twins had tried to find out more about him, who he was and where he was from.

"Fred, Gorge!" He called. The twins turned around and walked back towards him.

"Hello Sam." Fred said, Sam had never told anyone he could tell the twins apart. He doubted even Fred and Gorge knew.

"What can we do for you?" Gorge asked.

"Could I have a word with the two of you?"

"Sure." Fred said. Sam briefly wondered if they always spoke every other sentence. They started walking Sam leading them to a room he'd found not long ago. It wasn't a classroom, but more like an abandoned break room or something. There were a few sofas with tables in between and a large fireplace. The room also had access to an enormous terrace.

"This is a room not even we have found before." Gorge said.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"My theory is an old student break room." Sam sat down on one of the sofas.

"So what was it you wanted?" Gorge asked. Sam shook his head in aspiration.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Do you have to say every other sentence?"

"We could…" Gorge began.

"Just say…" Fred continued.

"A few…"

"Words…"

"Each."

"Every other sentence was just fine."

"Thought so." Fred said. "So what was it you wanted?" Fred continued asking the same question Gorge had asked before.

"Fred, Gorge." He said looking at each of the twins as he said their name proving he knew which was which. "I know you've been curious about me so I thought I might tell you who I am."

"You can tell us apart?" Gorge asked. Sam nodded. "Not even our parents can do that." He said impressed.

"I know."

"See now you're doing it again." Fred said. "There is no way you should know that."

"Not as Samael Riddle, no."

"What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean." Gorge asked aspirated. "Did you use to be someone else or something?"

"Yes." Sam watched the two Weasleys in the silence that followed.

"How can you have been someone else?" Gorge finally asked.

"It's a long and complicated story and I don't trust you enough yet to tell you the whole of it."

"You used to be someone we know right. That is why you know stuff about us you shouldn't" Sam nodded. "The only thing is that the only fifteen year-old we know that has gone missing is Harry Potter."

"Yes." Sam said simply. The twins gaped at him in astonishment.

"You can't be." Fred said. "We suspected you had something to do with Harry and his "Training at a secret location," but you can't be him."

Sam continued to watch them in silence. "You really are him?" Gorge asked after another long silence.

"I was yes."

"Merlin Harry what happened?" For once Sam didn't correct the name before answering Fred.

"I found out who my real father was."

"Hermione has mentioned time and again that the You-Know-Who's name was Riddle. She and Ron have been trying to find out if you're related to him." Gorge asked.

"She hasn't figured that out yet?" Sam had thought she only kept quiet because Dumbledore had told her to.

"Are you saying you are?" Sam nodded once.

"But… But... But…" Fred seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

"I know it's a lot to take in. At least three teachers know along with most of Slytherin house."

"Three of the teachers know you are the son of You-Know-Who and no one is doing anything?" Gorged asked.

"Nope. Snape's on our side, the dark that is. Why Dumbledore and McGonagall aren't doing anything I don't know. They probably what's to keep an eye on me, same with Snape. Keeping us here gives them limited control."

"Snape's on the dark side?" Fred asked. "But why are you telling us this?" He suddenly seemed alarmed.

"Why do you think Fred? Why would I take you into an empty secret room and tell of my connection to the Dark Lord?"

"You want us to join him?" Fred asked in disbelief. "You can't be serious Harry."

"I'm deadly serious Fred."

"Why us?" Gorge asked.

"I like you. You're smart. On my side you wouldn't have to fight a losing war."

"How do you know the light will lose?"

"I can't one hundred percent sure yet of course, but we do have the upper hand. I can't tell you what's going on, for obvious reasons, but if thinks do go as planned the dark will stand victorious in a not too distant future."

"You want us to join the dark side." Fred said again in a slightly dazed voice.

"Yes Fred I want you to join the dark side."

"What does your father say about this?" Gorge asked.

"He said it was up to me."

"Tell us more about this dark side of yours. We will have to know what the offer is. Besides winning."

"If you want me to tell you more you will have to swear a wizard's oath to not spread it to anyone else."

"Not even your boyfriend?" Fred asked in a voice much more like his usual.

"Draco already knows all of this."

"Wait, if you are Harry Potter. How come you're shagging Draco Malfoy?" Gorge asked.

"He's bloody gorgeous." Sam said simply, no need telling the enemy he was falling head over heels for his blond friend.

"That is true." Gorge said with a nod. "Ok, we'll swear a wizard's oath. You've peeked my curiosity."

"Good." Sam held out his hand for the two others to grasp. Since a Wizard's oath wasn't as strong as an Unbreakable vow there didn't have to be a separate binder.

"We swear to not relay any of the information given to us here today, so we swear." The twins said in chorus and their hands glowed for a few seconds before the glow disappeared.

"Ok, now you can start persuading us." Gorge said.

"Sirius and Remus have already joined."

"What?!" Both twins chorused.

"Are you being serious?" Fred asked.

"Yes. Again I am being serious. I haven't lied to you so far and I'm not intending on starting now."

"Ok, I will stop asking if you're serious."

"Thank you." Sam took a deep breath and thought of where to start. "Like a mentioned before Tom is my father and not James."

"Tom?" Gorge asked.

It was like telling Blaise all over again. "Tom Riddle, I'm sure Hermione told you his full name."

"Yeah, and you call him Tom?"

"I knew him for three months before going back to school. It was a bit soon to start calling him daddy." Sam said with a wry smile.

"Right, please go on."

"Right, so like I said Tom's my father. He had a relationship with my mother and she ended up pregnant. Dumbledore found out and set up a ruse that made everybody think I was James's including Lily and James. Tom got a bit pissed off when he found out that the woman he loved had apparently left him to go marry the light side's favorite boys. I'm not going to pretend Tom is roses and rainbows because he's not. He didn't want to kill Lily but he wanted James and his son dead, and the rest of the story you know." He purposely left out the part about the prophecy. "Anyway at the end of last year Tom returned with the help of my blood. That was the first time he realized maybe I wasn't who he thought I was. He used Snape to get the information he needed from Dumbledore and then went to get me. Because we share the same blood he could break the wards around my Aunt and Uncles house. He killed them, something I'm not the least sorry for and took me to Slytherin castle where he's living. Basically that's how it all started."

"Wow."Fred said.

"Yeah." Gorge agreed. "So you are His son, but why did you join him? There has to have been a reason beyond blood, and why did Sirius and Remus join?"

"Blood was a big reason for me. I've never had any family beyond the people that kept me looked up in a cupboard, but you're right. I felt betrayed by the light. Dumbledore was the reason I didn't have any parents growing up. He is the reason my father killed my mother. He actually cares about me. His plans for the future has changed slightly, I didn't condone to his killing plans so we've changed those."

"You've gotten the Dark Lord to stop killing?" Gorge asked.

"No, of course not, but the killing rate has gone down, and his goal for the war is no longer to wipe out all the muggles in the world,"

"Then what are his plans?"

"Marriages between muggles and wizards/witches will be outlawed. Magical children will be taken to the wizarding world to be raised by their own people. The interactions between the magical and the non-magical will be cut to a minimum. That is the basic in the new plan. To get there some none legal steps might have to be taken and that is not something we see as a problem."

"So you still want to keep the magical world from becoming contaminated with muggle influences, but you no longer want to wipe them out." Gorge said.

"Exactly."

"And Sirius and Remus agree with this?" Fred asked.

"This and with the promise that werewolves will get more rights. Tom promised Remus he would get his job back here after we've won the war."

"That I too agree with." Fred said and Gorge nodded.

"I there anything else we should know?" Gorge asked.

Sam smiled. "Tom got Sirius and Snape to become friends."

"How did he manage that?" Fred asked.

"One small Crusiatus curse on each and wiping of their memories."

"He cast Crusiatus on them?" Fred asked on the same time as Gorge asked. "He wiped their memories?"

"Only one small Crusio and he only wipe the memories they had of each other."

"Can you do that?" Gorge asked.

"He is the Dark Lord." Fred answered his brother.

"Point taken. So they're friends now?"

"Yup, and did you know Sirius and Remus are mates?"

"Are you…"Fred started. "Really?" He finished.

"Yup, and Tom and Snape are lovers, that thought is kind of scary especially when they get cuddly with each other."

"That is gross." Fred said. "I mean – no offence – but doesn't the Dark Lord look like – not human."

"Actually he does – look human I mean. He was fully restored with the help of my blood. He's really good looking. Snape's got nothing to complain about there."

"Oookay." Fred said.

"We need some time to think about this before we can make up our minds." Gorge said after a while.

"I completely understand." Sam said. "How about we meet back here in three days? Is that enough time?"

"Three days should be enough. After last class?"

"Sounds good to me." Sam nodded and stood up.

Three days later Sam had gotten his answer and sat down next to Draco in the Slytherin common room with a smile on his face.

"They're in." He said and leaned over to place a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"You convinced two Weasleys to change sides I'm impressed."

"Why, thank you Mr. Malfoy. The will come for a visit during the winter break and make it official."

"You managed to get them to agree to the mark in three days time?" Draco whispered.

"I didn't make them do anything you know. They're seventeen and it's up to them. I even told them they could wait with that. They said that if they were going to do this they could just as well take it all the way."

"You said they'll come for a visit during the break."

"Yes, I sent an owl to inform Tom before coming here. I'm sure he'll be ok with it, and if he's not we could always use Malfoy manor."

"That's true." Draco stood up and took Sam's hand. "Come on."

"Where?"

"I want to congratulate you on your first true followers." He said with a meaningful grin and started pulling Sam towards the stairway.


	7. Chapter 7

Snow was falling outside the train window. It was the first time Sam had ever gone home for Christmas. It was the first time he had ever wanted.

"Come on tell me." Draco whined. He'd been trying to get Sam to tell what he had gotten Tom for Christmas for the past few minutes.

"Why would I? You'll be there to see when he gets it."

"But I'm curious what you got the worst Dark Lord of all times for Christmas." Draco said and pouted like a petulant child about not getting his way.

"I'm not going to tell you so stop sulking."

"Who's sulking?" Fred asked and stepped into the compartment.

"Sam won't tell me what he got Tom for Christmas." Draco said and crossed his arms over his chest and continued sulking.

"That is something I would like to know too." Gorge said. "What do you get a Dark Lord?"

"I bought a gift for my father, not the Dark Lord."

"Is there a difference?" Draco asked from his corner.

"Of course there is." Sam said and he too crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now, now, don't you two love birds get upset at each other at something so small." Fred said teasingly.

"Shut up Fredrick." Draco snapped.

"Ouch." Fred said. "No one ever calls me Fredrick."

"Well get used to it - Fredrick. Fred is a stupid name."

Gorge snickered. "Well Fredrick is even more stupid, and are you trying to tell me Draco isn't stupid?"

Draco huffed and Sam joined Gorge in his snickers. "T least it doesn't sound like a commoner's name."

"It's a commoner's name now. Then let me tell you that Draco sounds like a stuck up little…"

"Ok, that is quite enough." Sam said before someone had a fatal accident in the compartment. "Was it a reason beyond socializing that brought you here?" He asked the twins.

"We wanted to know how to get in contact with you before our visit." Gorge said and ignored his brother who was still staring angrily at Draco who stared back equally angry.

"We will be meeting you at the Leaky Cauldron at eleven o'clock on the 27th."

"Sounds good. Or do you think you could make it twelve? It would be easier with getting away from everybody else without attracting too much attention to ourselves."

"I don't see why that should be a problem. Twelve then." Sam and Gorge sat in silence for a moment watching Fred and Draco trying to kill each other with their looks. "Maybe we should…" Gorge started but was cut off by the sound of his younger brother's voice.

"What are you two doing with _them_? Ron asked and glared at the two Slytherins.

"Talking little brother, that's all. No making plans of joining the dark side."

Sam almost choked at Gorge's words. Did he have to say that?

"You better watch yourselves, we may not have anything on you yet but it's only a matter of time." Ron said to Sam and Draco.

"You can't do anything without your little hero. Where is he by the way do you even know?" Draco taunted. They had stayed as far away from Ron and Hermione as possible during the past four months. That didn't mean they had completely had been able to avoid confrontation with the Gryffindor after all they did have classes with the house of the lion.

"Leave Harry out of this Malfoy." Ron seethed. "When Harry comes back you won't be so cocky."

Sam shared a look with Gorge at Ron's words. The red head was in for one very unpleasant surprise when the time was right.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Ronald." Ron turned on his heal and left the compartment.

"Poor, little Ronnikins." Fred said. His argument with Draco forgotten.

"I actually feel a bit sorry for him." Gorge said and looked at the door where Ron had been only moments ago.

Sam silently did too.

Slytherin castle was beautifully decorated when Sam and Draco apperated in with the help of Lucius and Narcissa. Sirius, Remus and Tom were waiting for them in the large entrance hall. Hugging both boys too them tightly.

"Did you have a good first term?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and for once it was almost normal. No mysteries, voices in the walls, murderers on the loose or competitions to partake in." Sam said and hugged his godfather tightly.

The other laughed at him. "Who would have guessed this would be the year that you would find the most normal?"

"It wasn't what I expected when I started but since no one that hasn't been told has been able to connect me to you. I've been left pretty much alone."

"I wouldn't say you've been left alone." Draco said. "First you were the new student then the whole Slytherin house you found out you were Salazar's heir. Luckily they didn't spread it. Then everybody noticed how good looking you are." Draco didn't look too happy about that.

"At least they don't stare at me for being the boy who lived anymore."

"Being stared at for being hot is much more pleasant I would imagine." Lucius said with a sneer.

"It really is." Sam said and Lucius rolled his eyes making the other laugh.

Tom looked over at the two teenagers sitting in one of the large armchairs. They looked good together. He should talk to Lucius about marriage between the two. If he were to do that however he would have to talk to Lucius about a new heir to the Malfoy name as well. There were ways that would ensure Narcissa had a boy if they had another child. He couldn't very well ask Lucius to marry off his only heir to his son without having someone to take Draco's place as the one to carry the Malfoy name into the future. Since Samael was the higher standing of the two the name Riddle would be taken by the young Malfoy in an eventual marriage between the boys. He looked at the two boys cuddling in the armchair again. He really had to talk to Lucius about that.

Christmas Eve Sam and Draco were called to Tom's study. The boy's looked at each other worriedly before knocking on the door.

"Come in." To their surprise it was Lucius who called and not Tom. Sam opened the door and felt like turning around when he saw Tom and Lucius sitting by the enormous desk.

"You wanted to see us." He said and walked into the room.

"Yes, please have a seat." Tom said and waved at the two chairs that had been placed next to Lucius's. They sat down and waited for their fathers to continue. "We would like to discuss your relationship with you." Tom said and Sam felt a cold spread in the pit of his stomach. He had known from the beginning that his relationship with Draco may not last. That he or Draco in the end would be married off with someone else. He just had hoped that it wouldn't be this soon.

"What about it?" He asked and took Draco's hand into his own an action that didn't go unnoticed by either of the men.

"How serious are you about it?"

"I really like Draco. What is this about? Are you going to forbid us to be together?"

"We would do no such thing." Lucius said and Sam and Draco both relaxed slightly.

"Then what is it?" Draco asked.

"Would you say there is love between you?" Tom asked. He looked at both boys searching their faces.

"I don't know." Sam finally said. "I don't think I love Draco yet but given time I'm sure it could come to that." Draco nodded his agreement.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Tom said with a small smile. "Lucius and I have been talking. We have decided that a marriage between the two of you would be very profitable for everybody involved." Sam stared at Tom like he'd suddenly lost his mind completely.

"You want me and Draco to get married?" ¨

"Yes, I don't mean now of course, but when you are of age and have completed your education. For now you would be betrothed to each other."

"What about the Malfoy name. I'm not naïve enough to think Sam would take on my name." Sam himself had not thought of that. The whole thing was to bizarre to be thinking about last names.

"Me and your mother will produce s new heir, you don't have to worry about that Draco. Your mother always wanted more children but I could not take more than one at the time."

"If you say it like that it will definitely be twins." Draco said and watched as Lucius paled at the mere thought of two screaming babies in the house.

"If I and Draco get married, what about children?" Sam asked, he'd always wanted a family and didn't want to give that thought up to marry someone who he couldn't have children with. He guessed they could adopt but he wasn't sure Tom would agree to that.

"You will be able to have children. I wouldn't put you in a marriage that would not produce an Heir." Sam really didn't like the word produce while talking about children but let it slide. "Draco will with the right potion be able to carry children once you are bonded in a marriage ceremony."

"He will?" Sam looked at his boyfriend who looked slightly pale. Sam guessed he'd never expected to be the woman once he got married. "Well then." Sam said easily and almost had his fingers crushed by Draco who probably thought he had accepted the deal a bit too easily.

By the 27th both Sam and Draco had accepted the change in their relationship. They were sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Fred and Gorge to appear. Christmas had been wonderful in Sam's opinion. He had given Tom a rare book on curses and a ring that had belonged to Salazar that he had found in the castle before he left for school in September. Draco hadn't understood why he couldn't have told him about the presents on the train. Sam said it wasn't about the things but about the giving and the surprise. Draco clearly didn't get it. As they waited Sam looked down on his left hand where a small silver ring circled his ring finger stating his status as betrothed to the world. The silver ring was part of the Slytherin marriage set that Tom had taken from the Slytherin castle vault. The engagement ring was simple in its design in plane silver with a single emerald. Draco's was similar but held three smaller emeralds in the shape of a triangle with the top pointing inwards, indicating he belonged to someone.

"Draco, Harry." Fred said and sat down, Gorge sat down next to his brother.

"Please don't use that name in public." Sam said. "I private I don't mind, but in a place like this you never know who listens."

"You right, I'm sorry." Sam nodded. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Gorge said.

They walked into the same sitting room Sam had met Sirius and Remus in several months ago and saw the adults sitting spread out throughout the room waiting for them.

"Everything went well?" Sirius asked.

"You know it did." Sam sat down next to his godfather on the sofa.

"Right I do." There was no way the grownups would let him and Draco go to the Leaky Cauldron on their own without some kind of supervision. "Fred, Gorge it's good to see you again." Sirius said to the two young men standing just inside the doors.

"Hello Sirius, you too."Gorge said. "Professor Lupin." He greeted the werewolf.

"Fred, Gorge." Remus nodded at the twins. Tom got up from where he was sitting next to Severus and walked over to Fred and Gorge.

"Welcome to Slytherin castle." He said and held out his hands for the two to shake. They took his hand and introduced themselves. "So you have decided to take our side in this war?"

"We have." Fred said with a slight inclination of his head.

"That pleases me greatly you should know." He took a back. "If one of you would come with me we could get you initiated."

"We would prefer to be together when we did it, if you don't mind." Fred said.

Tom looked at the twins and gave a nod of his head. "You should know that it is painful. I do not want to discourage the one who goes second."

"If my brother takes the mark I will too." Gorge said stiffly.

"I see, twin loyalty though and through. It's impressive."

"We're going to interpret that as a compliment." Fred said coldly.

"It was. Would you like to go somewhere else or would you prefer to take your mark here?"

"If the others don't mind we can do it here." Fred said.

Tom turned and faced his family. "Do you mind?" He got shakes as answers. "Good. Fred was it?" He asked and looked at the twin to his right.

"That's right."

"You wanted to go first?" Fred nodded. "Roll up your left sleeve." Fred did as told and Tom put his wand to his bared arm and muttered an incantation under his breath. The air was soon filled by painful screams as the Dark Mark was branded into the arm of Fred Weasley. When it was done the young man sagged down on the floor where he lay dragging raged breaths. Remus got up from where he was sitting and went over to kneel by Fred's side.

"The pain will soon go away." He said and helped him sit up.

"You are next." Tom turned to Gorge who rolled up his sleeve without being told too. Tom nodded in assent. Not many wanted to take the mark after just having seen someone receive it. Scream filled minutes later and Gorge too fell down on the floor next to his brother. "Welcome to the dark side." Tom said and looked down at the Weasley twins.

Christmas was over and the students were back at Hogwarts. Unfortunately a change had taken place during the break. It would seem Dumbledore had finally told the order about the loss of Harry Potter. Fred and Gorge had informed their new master as soon as they had had a chance. Tom in his turn had informed the family and the inner circle. Sam had been worried about what this meant to his continued attendance in the school but had been calmed down by his father telling him it was a surprise they had been allowed to go this long without word spreading.

"Did you do something to him?" Ron Weasley showed up behind Sam and Draco in the hallway.

"What do you meant Weasley?" Draco drawled.

"Harry, he's missing and t has something to do with your father's boss." Hermione stood next to Ron and tried to make him not jump the two Slytherins.

"I haven't done anything to in anyway harm your beloved savior, and neither have Sam so would you please just run off to your pretty little lions' den and leave us alone."

"What's the matter with you Malfoy?" Ron spat. "Ever since the start of the year you've been acting weird."

"It's called growing up Weasley, you should really try it." HE turned on his heal and lest a spluttering Ron in his wake.

"You should listen to him Weasley." Sam said. "Being stuck in old patterns may kill you one day."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a word of advice." He turned and followed Draco.

Things from thereon out only got worse. The rumors about Sam being the son of the Dark Lord started to spread for real. After it became common knowledge Sam was the heir of Slytherin no one doubted that anymore. He officially was the second leader of the dark and the Boy-Who-Lived was missing. At the third attempt on his life Sam along with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Vince, Theo and several others were removed from the school by their parents. Their official report to the ministry had the headmaster waiting for a hearing about not being able to protect the students under his care.

"I am officially totally bored." Theo said and dropped his head on the table in front of him. It wasn't as if their parents had let them do as they pleased just because they were no longer in school. No, hardly. Instead they had even more work than before, a lot of which never had and never would be covered at Hogwarts.

"Just shut up and get back to work." Pansy hissed. She had complained about the work load the day before and after returning from Tom's office had no longer done that. They had asked what had happened but she had refused to answer and had simply done her work without a single complain.

"Fine." Theo picked up his quill again to continue his essay on theoretical dark arts when he was interrupted by his father and several others coming into the room.

"It's finally done." Mr. Nott said with a bright smile to the students.

"What is?" Blaise asked. His mother had officially been neutral in the last war and had started out like that in this as well, but Blaise's friendship with Sam and Draco, and all of his other year mates for that had swayed her in her opinion.

"The ministry is under our control and with Dumbledore up for and official hearing he is practically out of that school as well." Everybody forgot about their homework as the cheers and joyful exclamations filled the room, for once they forgot all about being well behaved pure-blood children.

The battle went better than anyone could have expected. In reality the battle was rather unnecessary with Harry on the side of the dark there was no one who needed to get killed in order to win the war, but Tom wanted a battle, and want Tom wanted Tom got. So in April there was a final battle on the grounds of Hogwarts where those who had not surrounded to the Dark Lord could show that by casting spells on him and his followers.

"You traitor!" Sam heard a familiar below from behind him and turned to see Ron Weasley coming chagrin against him.

"Hello Ron." Sam said in a calm voice.

"Don't you dare call me by my first name." Ron's face was the same colour as his hair and he was visibly shaking.

"Ron, I wish I had the time to explain it all to you, but this really isn't the time."

"I don't want any bloody explanations!" The red head exploded. "How the hell could you just turn on us like that?"

"The light turned on me before I even was born, I only took the final step and as you very well know Tom's my father. I stand by my family."

"We were your family. You were a part of my family!"

"So that's why you turned on me every second year? Don't give me any crap about the light being better and nobler than the dark. I've seen both sides and made my decision. Petrificus totalus." Ran fell back on the ground with a thud. He didn't want to kill the red head. He had been a good friend now and then after all.

"You ok there Sammie." Gorge asked and came to staid next to the Dark Lord's heir.

"I'm fine just had a little chat with your brother." Sam could see Ron's eyes buckling out of his head at friendly conversation taking place between his brothers and Sam. "Yes Ron. Your brothers' have been on my side since Christmas. Excellent spices they are."

"Now, now, don't give Ronnikins a heart attack Sammie." Fred said with a pat on Sam's shoulder. Sam was about to answer when he saw Dumbledore and Tom battling in the corner of his eye. It was the only true duel taking place and it seemed like Dumbledore was getting the upper hand. Sam couldn't have that. He raised his wand and aimed it at the former headmaster.

"Avada Kedavra." A green light shot from his wand. The whole battlefield stilled when he leader of the light hit the ground. A part of Sam felt sorry for bringing the old man's life to an end, the part of him that was and always would be Harry Potter.


	8. nineteen years later

hi.I post both the last chaperts at once. since I don't really have access to a computer at the momet, but I reallly home you liked it and it would be nice if you told me what you thought

* * *

The Riddle family made its way through the bustling of platform 9¾.

"Daddy I want to go too." Cassiopeia whined.

"Another two years and you can go, Cassie." Draco said and picked up his daughter despite her being nine years old and not all that small anymore.

"When can I go?" The youngest of the four children, Cain asked.

Sam bent down and picked up the four year old. "You will have to wait for a whole seven years honey, but that will give me and your dad so much more time to just spoil you rotten. The small blond boy giggled into his father's shoulder.

"Come on now guys." Damien the oldest of the four complained. "I want to get on the train today."

"We're coming." Draco said and put Cassie back on the ground. "How are you feeling Tommy?" Draco kneeled in front of the new fist year and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Nervous." The boy confessed. Draco was still amazed over how much his second son looked like his other father. He had the same black hair, the same features and the same vibrant green eyes.

"You will be fine and don't worry about the sorting."

"But what if I get sorted into Hufflepuff?" The boy asked with bog horrified eyes.

"You'll look stunning in yellow." Draco himself wouldn't be too pleased if his son was in fact sorted into Hufflepuff but he didn't have to make the young boy more nervous than he already was. He only had to remember to give his father a calming potion before telling him of any such news if it was to happen.

"You think?"

"Yes Thomas."

"Oh ok. Do you really think I'll get sorted into Hufflepuff though?"

"No, I don't you don't strike me as a Hufflepuff."

"Thank Merlin." Tommy breathed a sigh of relive.

"We have to go now lazy!" Damien called to his brother.

"I'm coming." The two boys jumped onto the train.

"Give Remus a hug when you get there." Sam said.

"What?"Damien asked horrified. "You want me to go up to the head table and hug the headmaster? Are you insane?"

"Give Sev a hug then."

"Again I won't hug one of the professors. Especially not the one that teaches Dark Arts and its Defenses."

"Point taken." Sam said with a smile. "You two have a good year now and promise to write lots of letters."

"We promise." Tommy said and gave his father a tight hug.

A few minutes later Sam, Draco, Cassie and Cain watched the train roll out of the station.

"They'll be ok right." Draco asked with a glance at his husband.

"They'll be fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"How can you do that? Don't you remember all the stuff that happened to you during school?"

Sam turned to look his husband in the eyes. "I'll be keeping an eye on them."

"How?"

"Secret."

"Sam."

"Hmm."

"Tell me."

"Nope." Their two remaining children started to laugh at their fathers antics. Sam put Cain down on the ground and took Draco into his arms. "Do you seriously think I would let anything happen to our boys?"

"No."

"Then don't worry."

"I'll always worry about them. It's my job to worry about my children."

Sam let out a sigh. "I know, but trust me when I say they'll be safe."

"Fine." Draco said grudgingly. "I'll always trust you."

The End


End file.
